A Wild Ride (Biker Billionaire)
by puddleofsad
Summary: [END] Malam yang erotis dan panas dibalik kesialan yang dialami Baekhyun karena bertemu Chanyeol sang biker seksi. ChanBaek!GS!NC!Erotis!
1. Chapter 1

A Wild Ride (Biker Billionaire #1)

Cast: Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

Length : Chapther

Rate : M

Genre : Smut, Romance, NC!

Remake novel romane erotika karya Jasinda Wilder

Warning : Its Genderswitch! dont like? dont read!

"Baekhyun, aku minta maaf," kata Key. "Itu hanya komentar bodoh."

Aku memutar mataku dan mendongkol. "Terserah, Key. kau mengatakannya, dan lalu apa? Oke, kau meminta maaf. Aku memaafkanmu. Tapi apa itumemperbaiki keadaan? Tidak sama sekali. Jangan ganggu aku. Antar aku pulang."

"Ayolah, sayang. Aku bisa Berbuat lebih baik. Aku akan berubah."

"Ya. Pernah dengar kata-kata itu juga. Baru minggu lalu, bahkan." Aku memandang ke luar jendela dari VW Golf milik Key, menonton pinggiran jalanyang berkelebat lewat, basah kuyup oleh hujan, kelabu dan menjemukan. Sama seperti hidupku.

"Jadi, apa sih sebenarnya yang kau ingin aku lakukan? Kubilang aku akan melakukan lebih baik lagi, dan aku akan melakukannya. Kenapa itu tak cukup baik untukmu?"

Aku tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu, jadi aku diam. Aku memainkan cincin setengah-karat di jariku, di pasang di sana bulan lalu. Empat minggu yang panjang dan menyakitkan, yang mana kami lebih banyak bertengkar daripada kita berciuman, lebih sering berhubungan seks dalam kemarahan dari pada bercinta, lebih sering mengabaikan masing-masing dari pada kita pergi berkencan.

"Ayolah, sayang. Kumohon bicaralah padaku." Key menaruh tangannya di kakiku, dan aku menepisnya, menyentak kakiku pergi menjauh.

"Apa lagi yang bisa dikatakan? Kita bicara berputar-putar Key. Ya, kau benar. Kita bertengkar tentang suatu hal, dan aku memberitahumu masalahnya, dan kau memperbaikinya, sebaik mungkin yang kau bisa. Aku mengakui itu, dan itu bagus. Masalahnya adalah, selalu ada saja masalah. Jika bukan satu hal, pasti yang lainnya."

"Semua orang punya masalah, Baek," kata Key. "Pasangan juga punya masalah. Kita bisa menyelesaikannya."

Sekali lagi, aku tak ingin menjawab. Satu tanggapan saja akan mengakibatkan lebih banyak perdebatan, putus lagi. Kami telah putus empat kali selama tiga tahun kami bersama-sama, terakhir kali adalah kurang dari seminggu sebelum John mengajukan lamaran. Dia melamar sebagai permintaan maaf, dan itu cukup romantis, dan itu telah menghasilkan suatu seks yang cukup spektakuler.

Spektakuler, maksudku dia menggunakan jarinya padaku dulu, jadi aku benar-benar merasakan orgasme, dan ia tidak tertidur segera setelah itu. Kita bahkanmelakukan untuk kedua kalinya, yang mana kita tak pernah melakukannya selama berbulan-bulan. Ini adalah kedua kalinya yang telah membuatku khawatir. Aku terlambat. Ya… terlambat beberapa hari ke belakang, dan aku biasanya seperti jam, jadi aku merasa sedikit panik. Aku belum melakukan tes, dan aku jelas tak akan memberitahu Key.

Anak-anak adalah pemicu reaksi emosional untuknya, dia tak ingin anak-anak selama beberapa tahun ke depan setelah kami menikah, dia bertahankan dengan itu. Aku ingin mereka ada lebih cepat…atau setidaknya kupikir begitu. Sekarang, dengan keadaan yang terjadi dengan Key, gagasan memiliki bayi bersama dia benar-benar membuatku ketakutan.

Aku belum siap untuk terikat dengan Key selamanya, dan aku belum siap untuk menjadi seorang ibu. Aku tak yakin yang mana dari keduanya yang lebih tidak siap.

Sekarang, kata-kata itu menggelegak di lidahku. Aku berutang pada Key untuk memberitahunya. aku rewel dan sensitif tentang segala hal sejak aku pertama kali menyadari aku terlambat, dan aku mengeluarkan masalah itu padanya. Itu sebenarnya tidak benar-benar adil, meskipun ia bersikap benar-benar brengsek sebelumnya, yang mengarah ke argumen kita saat ini.

Kami barusan pergi berkencan dengan baik, berpakaian rapi dengan memesan

tempat di restoran favoritku, sebotol anggur yang bukan-paling-murah, percakapan yang baik di mana aku secara singkat mengingatkanku mengapa jatuh cinta dengan Key. Dia pernah mempesona dan lucu, dan ia cukup panas,menurut ukuran orang kebanyakan – itulah bagaimana aku bertemu dengannya.

Dia adalah tetangga sebelah di kondominium-ku di pusat kota. Dia, secara

harfiah, tetangga sebelah yang sedikit seksi.

Tapi kemudian, di tengah percakapan tak tentu arah kami, aku menyebutkan tentang diet terbaru dan latihan fitness-ku, dan dia membuat komentar bodoh sarkastis tentang bagaimana fitness-nya "benar-benar berhasil sekarang."

Apa artinya itu? Sebuah pertanyaan wajar untuk ditanyakan, tentu saja, kurasa.

Dan aku mendapat tanggapan yang biasa: Oh sayang, aku minta maaf, barusan salah ucap, maksudku kau sekarang kelihatan lebih ramping dan bugar akhir-akhir ini…

Yang mana tentu saja sangat membantu. Aku menampar dia dan berjalan keluar.

Sekarang, jangan salah paham: Aku bukan wanita kecil, makhluk kecil mungil, semua berukuran nol dengan ukuran cup A yang tampak seperti cup B pada tubuh seperti tusuk gigi. Aku seorang wanita dengan tubuh wanita. Aku lima kaki delapan setengah inci (178 cm), ukuran tidak pernah kau pikirkan, tapi bukanlah nol.

Aku punya pantat yang ingin menyerap lebih banyak makanan daripada yang

aku ingin, dan sepasang payudara yang cenderung menarik perhatian bahkan

ketika aku memakai pakaian longgar. Key selalu mengatakan ini adalah sesuatu yang dia suka tentangku, bahwa aku wanita sejati, bukan seorang gadis model kurus tanpa aset.

Tapi kemudian komentarnya perlu dipertanyakan mengingat klaim sebelumnya.

Aku memergokinya menatap wanita lain, tentu saja. Pria selalu melihat wanita di sekitar mereka, mereka adalah makhluk visual. Aku paham dan memberinya sedikit kelonggaran, asalkan dia tidak mengerling dan melihat dua kali.

Tapi komentar itu: "benar-benar berhasil sekarang," Tuhan, itu hanya membuatku berpikir. Otakku mendesir bekerja sangat keras sepanjang perjalanan pulang, mengklik melalui kenangan dari gadis-gadis yang cenderung ia lihat ketika kami pergi keluar. Mereka kurus, langsing, ia menyebutnya begitu. Payudara kecil dan pantat rata. Berpakaian mahal, rambut pirang platinum lurus, semuanya.

Aku bukan gadis seperti itu. Aku punya rambut pirang bergelombang yang tidak suka bekerja sama, dan aku tak suka banyak perhiasan. Aku memakai kalung yang sesuai untuk mengimbangi pakaianku, yang tidaklah mahal karena aku tidak benar-benar bergelimang dengan uang karena bekerja sebagai perawat UGD, dan tidak juga John, manajer bank.

Jadi, ya, aku mempertanyakan ketertarikan Key padaku, dan juga penilaianku sendiri sebagai obyek daya tarik. Plus, itu hanya ucapan brengsek. Key menepikan mobil untuk berhenti di lampu merah, dan kurasa kata-kataku mau meluap. Aku mencoba untuk menghentikannya, tapi tetap saja keluar juga.

"Kukira aku mungkin hamil."

Key diam, tapi aku melihat buku-buku jarinya mengencang pada kemudi, dan sudut-sudut mulutnya menjadi rata dan turun. Mata pucat biru menyempit, dan dia mendesah, hampir tak kentara, tapi bisa terdengar.

"Kau pikir engkau hamil." Suaranya hati-hati netral.

Yang hanya membuatku kesal. Oke, ya, aku juga tak ingin diriku hamil, tapi dia jadi marah tentang hal ini? Itu adalah bagaimana Key jika marah: tenang, hati-hati netral,selalu terkontrol, hanya mata sempit dan buku-buku jari ketat dan kerutan halus.

"Aku hampir seminggu terlambat. Tapi tak yakin, tapi ada kemungkinan. Aku belum melakukan tes atau apapun, tapi aku tak pernah terlambat."

Dia tidak menatap ke arahku, tidak menanggapi, hanya dengan hati-hati menambah kecepatan melalui lampu hijau, orang yang praktis mengendarai mobil praktis dengan hati-hati.

"Jadi mari kita lakukan tes, hanya untuk memastikan." Key memindah ke gigi dua, masih memandang lurus ke depan.

"Kukira," kataku. "Kita bisa berhenti di CVS (Chorionic Villus Sampling) dalam

perjalanan pulang." Dia hanya mengangguk. Dan saat itulah aku kehilangan kendali.

"Itu saja? tak ada reaksi?" Aku belum berteriak, tapi aku sedang menuju ke arah ke sana. "Kau hanya akan bersikap praktis, tetap tenang dan membiarkan? Katakan sesuatu, sialan!?"

Key menatapku, mengangkat alis hanyalah satu-satunya ekspresi terkejut darinya. "Apa yang kau ingin kukatakan? kau hamil atau kau tidak hamil. Kita belum tahu, tak ada gunanya menjadi panik."

"Apakah kau panik, jika aku hamil?" Dia mengangkat bahu, ya, itu adalah reaksinya. Sebuah angkatan bahu.

"Kau tak akan panik, kan?" aku jelas sudah berteriak sekarang, suaraku memenuhi mobil kecil ini. "kau hanya akan berlanjut, praktis dan tenang dan… sialan, sangat-sangat membosankan! kau tak akan senang tentang hal itu! kau tak akan marah. Kau hanya akan menghadapinya dan melanjutkan. Tuhan, Aku sangat muak dengan sikap praktismu! Bersikaplah ekstrim tentang sesuatu! Bereaksilah, untuk sekali saja!"

"Baek, kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku tentangmu ketika kau begitu banyak menyumpah," katanya, tenang dan tak terusik seperti biasa.

Aku ingin dia menjadi mudah senang atau marah, hanya sekali saja. Mulutku sudah terbuka untuk menyumpah, atau mengutuk, dan kemudian sesuatu dalam diriku hanya berhenti. Waktu berlalu mengental dan aku melihat kami, lima tahun mendatang. Kami akan memiliki seorang gadis kecil, yang berpenampilan menyenangkan dan baik, dan Key akan pulang ke rumah dari bank, dan kita akan menyenangkan, dan kita akan memiliki rumah yang menyenangkan, dan TV layar datar yang menyenangkan, tidak terlalu besar, dan anjing kecil kami, tidak terlalu besar, tidak banyak menggonggong, tepat. Kemudian, dalam sepuluh tahun… gadis itu akan menjadi lebih tua dan datang satu lagi, anak laki-laki,sama baiknya dan berperilaku baik dan TV-nya juga baru, tapi tetap sama.

Dan anjingnya tetap sama, bagus, tenang dan praktis, dan Key, melalui semua itu, akan baik, dan tenang, dan menyenangkan, dan ia rambut, penipisan mungkin, memutih mungkin, dan dia akan akan tetap langsing dan ramping.

Kami akan melakukan hubungan seks setiap hari Sabtu, mungkin Minggu pagi

sesekali, posisi misionaris, seperti biasa, dalam kegelapan, seperti dengan hati-hati menghentikan mobil di lampu merah, dan aku gemetar, perutku seperti ada di

tenggorokanku, dan aku tak bisa mencegah melihat Key saat ia sepuluh tahun kedepan, dalam pikiranku: sama, hanya lebih tua. Dan aku, sama, hanya lebih tua. Tidak terganggu. Dan hidup kita: gampang diprediksi dan menyenangkan.

Aku menarik cincin dari jariku dan melemparkannya di dasbor, menyambar dompetku, tas branded-ku yangberharga, satu barang bagus yang kupunya, dan aku keluar dari mobil, di tengah guyuran, hujan lebat. dengan sepatu hak tinggiku. Aku berlari kedalam lalu lintas saat lampu berganti hijau, dan mobil-mobil membunyikan klakson, dan John berteriak dengan tenang kearahku untuk kembali.

Aku bersumpah demi Tuhan, Key adalah satu-satunya orang yang mampu berteriak dengan tenang. Aku hanya memberi dia jari tengah, ibu jari keluar, ala Detroit. Aku terus berlari, berhasil sampai ke trotoar dan terus berjalan, berlari membuta melalui dinginnya, hujan deras. Sesuatu menyentak di bawah kakiku dan aku limbung, tersandung, dan jatuh ke tanah, menampar beton yang kasar dengan tanganku, merobek gaunku.

Aku merintih dan duduk di pantatku, membuat percikan dalam genangan air. Aku melihat telapak tanganku robek oleh trotoar, dan lututku berdarah. Tumit sepatuku patah. Tasku, dua ratus lima puluh dolar tas Coach milikku tenggelam dalam genangan lumpur di rerumputan sebelah trotoar. Hujan menerpa di atas kepalaku, tangan dan lutut berdenyut-denyut, dan pergelangan tangan kiriku mulai terasa sakit, dandompetku hancur dan segala sesuatu di dalamnya basah, yang berarti ponselku hancur, iPhone-kuberumur satu tahun yang tidak diasuransikan. Aku mendengar sebuah mobil

berhenti di sampingku, dan jendela berdengung terbuka beberapa inci.

"Masuk" kata Key. "Kau terluka dan basah. Aku tak tahu apa yang merasuki dirimu. kau akan terkena pneumonia."

Aku berdiri, mengharapkan Key langsung berada di sebelahku, membantuku. Benarkah? Tidak. Dia tetap duduk di dalam mobil, mengobrak-abrik di kursi belakang untuk mencari handuk untuk dibaringkan di jok kulitnya. Dia mendorong pintu terbuka dari dalam. Aku menatap, dengan mulut ternganga. Dia bahkan tak bisa keluar dari mobil untuk membantuku? Bagus.

"Masuk. Kursi kulitku nanti basah!" Aku tertawa, menggelengkan kepala. "Kau memang luar biasa."

Aku menendang sepatu heel-ku dan meninggalkannya di genangan air. Aku membungkuk untuk mengambil dompetku, tergelincir ke dalam lumpur dan jatuh lagi, cipratan lumpur mengenai seluruh wajah dan pakaianku, yang sekarang jadi benar-benar basah kuyup dan menempel ke kulitku. Aku menahan isak tangisku saat aku berdiri, goyang di atas lututku yang lemas, menggenggam dompetku di bawah lengan dan memegang pergelangan tanganku yang sekarang berdenyut-denyut.

"Baekhyun, jangan idiot. Ayo masuk."

Aku mulai berjalan, menolak untuk membiarkan air mata yang membakar mataku terjatuh. Tidak di depan Key. Dia hanya mengulurkanku tisu dan menunggu agar aku berhenti menangis, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan.

"Minggatlah, Key. Kita putus."

"Kita lima mil dari rumah, sekarang hujan, kau terluka, dan kau berjalan ke arah yang salah. Masuk akallah, untuk sekali saja." Key tidak memohon, atau keluar untuk memohon padaku, atau memaksaku untuk melakukan hal yang masuk akal, ia hanya mengemudi disebelahku dalam VW Golf kecilnya dan bicara padaku, dengan tenang, melalui celah jendela. Hanya celah, sehingga hujan tak bisa merusak jok kulit mobilnya.

Aku berpaling kearahnya, tidak berhenti saat telapak kakiku yang telanjang menapak di atas trotoar. "Apa pedulimu? Pergilah dan tinggalkan aku sendirian!"

"Kau tak perlu memakiku, Baekhyun. Baik kalau begitu. Terserah maumu."

Bukankah aku baru saja bilang aku kemungkinan hamil? Dan dia hanya melaju pergi, meninggalkanku di sana, di tengah hujan, terluka, lima mil jauhnya dari .

Aku melangkah melalui genangan air dan lumpur, semakin basah dan basah, rambut keritingku jadi rata diatas kulit kepalaku, lengket menempel di pipi dan keningku. Ketika Key sudah tak terlihat, aku membiarkan diriku menangis. Itu adalah tangisan panjang dan keras yang membakar mata dan mengaburkan pandanganku. Aku terus berjalan, tak perduli salah arah atau tidak.

Aku tidak memperhatikan saat gemuruh Harley perlahan melewatiku, kecuali bertanya-tanya orang gila macam apa yang mau mengendarai Harley dalam cuaca seperti ini. Aku tak memperhatikan, hanya terus melangkah, menangis, menatap kearah kakiku dan mengutuk semua orang, khususnya Key.

Oleh karena itu, aku juga tidak melihat ketika Harley minggir di apron jalan dan berhenti, aku juga tak melihat saat pengendaranya turun dan berdiri di depan motornya, menunggu. Aku berjalan tepat kearahnya.

Dia bertubuh tinggi, padat, dan basah kuyup. Dia berbau kulit basah, bau yang tampaknya memiliki rasa tajam di ujung lidahku. Aku terhuyung mundur, dan dia menangkapku, tangan kuatnya menangkap lenganku dan menahanku agar stabil. Aku mendongak dan benar-benar tersentak saat sepasang mata hijau keabu-abuan yang paling terang yang pernah kulihat menembus kearahku, penuh simpati dan perhatian dan sesuatu yang sangat mirip dengan nafsu. Ini pasti bukan nafsu, atau setidaknya bukan karena aku. Tidak ketika aku basah kuyup, berdarah, menangis terisak, dan marah.

Dia mengenakan jaket kulit biker, ditempeli dengan logo punk rock dan logo HOGS serta tengkorak dan salib besi dan semua hal-hal yang biasa ada di jaket bikers umumnya. Celana jinsnya yang ketat, hitam, dan kelihatannya mahal, begitu juga botnya, paku diujung jari depan botnya, gesper perak dan kancing- kancingnya. Telinganya ditindik di beberapa tempat sepanjang daun telinga dan tulang rawan, sebuah anting kecil, sebuah salib dan berlian kecil di masing-masing daun telinga. Dia memakai cincin di jarinya,

logam tebal dengan lebih banyak salib dan tengkorak dan lambang-lambang band metal.

Rambutnya tebal, hitam, dan menempel di dahinya. tetapi matanya. Demi tuhan. matanya membakar, dan berkilauan, dan berkilat, dan memberi pengaruh yang tidak

seharusnya bisa diberikan oleh mata pria manapun. Bukan ketika hujan, dan terutama tidak kepadaku.

Aku, seorang gadis yang dietnya disebut "benar-benar berhasil sekarang."

Tangannya yang hangat pada kulit telanjangku, dan ia masih belum melepaskan, meskipun aku secara terbuka mengamati tubuhnya. Dia memiliki tato di punggung jari-jarinya, berlari melintasi setiap jari-jarinya kecuali jempol, tato akan terbaca "Semper Fi" (selalu setia, jargon US Marine) jika dia mengepalkan tangannya.

Jadi dia adalah seorang Marinir, atau mantan marinir. Dia tampak seperti itu. Dia juga tingginya lebih dari enam kaki (182 cm), dadanya bidang seperti dinding bata, bahu dan lengan yang tampak sangat besar bahkan ketika tertutup jaket kulitnya. Dia memancarkan bahaya, testosteron murni pria dan kekuasaan, kekuatan yang terkumpul dan kepercayaan diri yang luar biasa. Dan yang dia lakukan hanyalah berdiri di sana, memegangi lenganku.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja, ma'am?" Suaranya dalam dan halus, mengingatkanku pada Key ketika ia menggumam dengan nada rendah. Diam. Aku suka musik country, lalu apa?

Aku menggeleng, rambutku menampar leherku. "Apakah aku terlihat baik-baik saja?"

Aku tidak menangis lagi, karena dia mengejutkanku. Tapi aku masih tersengal-sengal. Mulutnya melengkung dan diluruskan.

"Kurasa kau tidak. Kau tampak… marah. Dan basah."

"Sangat jeli pengamatanmu."Dia masih memegang tanganku, seolah-olah aku dalam bahaya terjatuh. Aku mungkin akan jatuh sebenarnya. Apalagi jika matanya yang berapi-api terus tertuju kearahku lebih lama lagi. Dia membalas tatapanku dengan stabil, tapi aku tahu itu membutuhkan usaha. Gaunku menempel ketat ke seluruh

kulitku, dan sekarang hampir tembus pandang karena basah, itu merupakan faktor penting alasan kenapa aku membelinya. Tubuhku jelas-jelas terpampang, tidak menyisakan imajinasi sedikitpun kecuali warna warna kulitku, dan pria ini berusaha keras, dan berhasil, untuk tidak menatap tubuhku. Aku menghargai upayanya, bahkan aku sendiri menyukai ide sedang dilirik kali ini.

"Well, apakah kau ingin tumpangan ke suatu tempat?" Dia bertanya, mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah sepeda motornya.

Aku menggunakan kesempatan saat tangannya melepaskan pegangan pada lenganku untuk mundur, namun tangannya yang lain masih menjepit di lengan kananku, erat tapi lembut dan tak mau lepas. Aku berhenti menarik diriku dan berdiri di depannya. Aku seharusnya menuntut dia melepaskan tanganku, tapi aku tidak.

Lalu aku bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dia lakukan jika aku memintanya.

"Tolong lepaskan lenganku." kataku.

Dia segera melepaskan pegangannya, dan menyesali eksperimenku. Tangannya hangat dan terasa nyaman dilenganku.

"Kau akan sakit, ma'am," kata biker itu. "Kenapa kau tidak biarkanku mengantarmu ke suatu tempat. Aku akan menjaga sikap, aku janji. Aku hanya akan mengantarmu, itu saja. Aku bahkan tak akan meminta nomormu."

Aku ragu-ragu. Dia tampak berbahaya, meskipun matanya menyatakan bahwa ia tak akan menyakitiku. Ditambah, ia melepaskan pegangannya seolah-olah tangannya terbakar saat aku berkata 'lepaskan'. Dia melepaskanku sebelum aku berkata 'tolong'.

"Aku seharusnya menolak. Aku belum pernah naik sepeda motor sebelumnya, dan aku tidak kenal kau." Kataku. itu adalah alasan lemah yang tak satupun dari kita percaya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, tapi terima kasih tawarannya."

"Oh, ayolah," katanya, kesal. "Kau berdarah. pergelangan tanganmu terlihat bengkak, kau tidak memakai sepatu. Dan sekarang hujan sangat deras. Biarkan aku mengantarmu ke suatu tempat, kumohon."

"Ini tidak aman," kataku, alasan terakhirku lebih hati-hati.

"Apa yang tidak aman, aku atau sepeda motornya?" Dia terdengar tersinggung. Aku mendesah, menyadari bahwa ia berpikir aku telah menilainya dari penampilannya. Dan kau tahu? Memang begitu.

"Kedua," kataku. "Tapi kau benar. Terima kasih, aku akan senang mendapat tumpangan."

"Kau berpikir aku tidak aman, kan?" Matanya menyipit, dan ia tiba-tiba seperti memancarkan ancaman. Aku tidak takut, tapi aku punya perasaan bahwa kau tak ingin membuat orang ini marah padamu.

"Tidak, aku pikir tidak aman," kataku. "Kau seorang biker. Kau memiliki paku di sepatu botmu dan tato di jari-jarimu. Kau mungkin akan membawa aku ke sebuah gudang dan melakukan sesuatu yang hanya Tuhan yang tahu." Aku bergerak menuju sepeda motor itu saat aku bicara, dan ia menyeringai menyesakkan dada.

"Well, kau sebagian besar benar. Kecuali aku tak tahu di mana gudang berada." Dia duduk di Harley dan memutar kunci tapi belum menyalakannya.

"Bagaimana tentang bagian hanya Tuhan yang tahu?" Tanyaku sambil mengayunkan kakiku naik di belakangnya. Dia meraih pergelangan tanganku dan menariknya kencang di sekitar pinggangnya. Dia keras seperti batu dan dua kali lebih besar dariku. Otot perutnya bagaikan beton di bawah tanganku. Aku membiarkan jari- jariku melebarkan dan telapak tanganku menekan, menikmati terlalu banyak nuansa otot-ototnya.

"Nah," katanya, nyengir menoleh di atas bahunya, "Mungkin aku akan melakukan yang hanya Tuhan tahu, tapi hanya jika kau ingin aku melakukannya."

Motornya menyala dengan raungan serak, memotong jawabanku yang mungkin telah kuberikan. Dia memundurkan motornya dan memutar pedal gas sehingga kita melompat ke depan, mesin mengaum dan ban tergelincir meluncur di jalan yang basah.

Gemuruhnya memekakkan telinga, bergetar sampai ke kaki dan perutku. Hal itu membuat bagian-bagian tertentu dari anatomi femininku tergelitik antara nyaman dan

menyenangkan.

Kami melewati persimpangan tempat aku melompat keluar dari mobil Key, tapi kami tidak lebih dari satu mil ketika kami melewati VW Golf milik Key datang menuju ke arah kami. Rupanya dia berpikir lebih baik meninggalkanku di sana. Tak ada gunanya, sudah terlambat baginya.

Dia melihatku di atas sepeda motor dan benar-benar menyentakkan mobilnya dan berputar dengan cara yang sangat tidak praktis dan ilegal. Dia berhenti di samping sepeda motor dan memberi isyarat ke arah sisi jalan, menunjukkan dia ingin kami menepi.

Teman biker baruku berpaling untuk menatap curiga padaku. Aku mengangguk dan ia berbelok ke tempat parkir McDonald. Key menjerit mengatakan berhenti dan aku menemukan diriku geli bahwa ia mendadak mengemudi seperti orang gila, sekarang ketika aku bersama pria lain. Sekali lagi, pikiran yang berputar di pikiranku adalah tak ada gunanya, sudah terlambat.

Sukakah ? ada yang berminat untuk dilanjutkan ? novel ini benerbener hot haha

sebenarnya ini novel seri tapi saya baru menemukan seri pertama dan tidak terlalu panjang.

Lanjut atau hapus?


	2. Chapter 2

A Wild Ride (Biker Billionaire #1)

Cast: Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

Length : Chapther

Rate : M

Genre : Smut, Romance, NC!

Remake novel romane erotika karya Jasinda Wilder

Warning : Its Genderswitch! dont like? dont read!

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Baek?" Tanya Key, sedikit histeris, menurut ukuran dia.

Dia berdiri di sampingku, meraih lenganku. Aku menarik diri dan ia menjatuhkan

lengannya ke sisi tubuhnya.

"Mendapatkan tumpangan," jawabku, menggunakan nada tenang sama yang ia

selalu gunakan padaku.

"Mendapatkan tumpangan? Mendapatkan ke mana? Dan dengan dia?" Temanku – yang baru aku sadari namanya aku tak tahu – menggeram di dadanya seperti beruang.

"Hati-hati, bocah," geramnya. Key memucat dan mundur menempel ke mobilnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Baek Apa yang terjadi?"

Aku mendesah dan menyeka air hujan dari wajahku. Biker ini hanya duduk dengan pasif, mendengarkan dan tidak menanggapi.

"Key, aku sudah bilang padamu. Hubungan kita telah berakhir. Tak ada yang bisa kau katakan atau lakukan, tidak ada lagi."

Mata Key goyah dan dia melangkah ke arahku lagi, meraih lenganku dan mencoba untuk menarikku dari atas motor. "Kita bisa memperbaikinya, sayang! Ayo, turun dari motor ini dan mari kita pulang."

Aku menyentak bebas lenganku, dan Key meraihnya kembali, menarikku sehingga aku hilang keseimbangan. Biker itu menggeram lagi dan mengayunkan tinjunya, tepat mengenai dagu Key. Itu adalah pukulan malas, lambat dan hampir disebut santai tapi pukulan itu mengirim Key terbang hingga jatuh terduduk di pantatnya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari gadis ini," kata dia. "Dia tak akan ikut denganmu. Kau sudah punya kesempatan dan kau jelas-jelas sudah mengacaukannya. Jika aku melihat kau mengganggunya lagi, aku akan menghancurkanmu."

Key mengangguk kepalanya dengan kaku, ketakutan. Biker itu memutar pedal gas motornya, memutar roda belakang motor melingkar, memuncratkan lumpur ke arah Key.

Kami masuk ke dalam keramaian lalu lintas dan Biker itu mengendarai motornya dengan cermat dan teliti yang mengejutkanku. Dia telah melakukan sesuatu dengan ban motornya untuk menakut-nakuti Key, tapi dia sebenarnya seorang pengendara yang sangat berhati-hati, itu karena aku berada bersamanya dan sekarang hujan.

Aku tidak memberitahunya ke mana harus pergi, tapi ia seolah-olah telah memiliki tujuan dalam pikiran. Aku mencengkeram perutnya dan membiarkan dia berkendara, cukup puas karena dibawa ke suatu tempat. Itu mungkin bodoh, tapi sesekali aku mau membuat keputusan yang tidak bertanggung jawab atau hati-hati.

Dia membawa kami ke sebuah bangunan kondominium pusat kota di Royal Oak, parkir di garasi bawah tanah. Dia meraih tanganku saat aku mengayunkan kakiku turun, dan kemudian menangkapku ketika aku tersandung. Kakiku mendadak sakit dan lemas seperti jelly karena getaran mesin Harley. Dia menarikku dan aku menemukan diriku berskaur di dadanya dan memkaung ke arah mata abu kehijauan miliknya.

Aku menggigil, entah karena dingin dan basah atau oleh tatapannya yang

panas, aku tak yakin.

"Ya Tuhan, aku minta maaf," kata Biker itu, melepas mantelnya dan menggantungkannya di atas bahuku. "Kau pasti sangat kedinginan! Aku seharusnya memberikan mantelku ketika kau naik!"

Dia tampak benar-benar menyesal, dan aku merasa sedikit lebih aman. Jaketnya disampirkan ke pahaku, dan terasa hangat oleh panas tubuhnya. Aku meringkuk ke dalamnya, bersyukur, dan agak terangsang oleh bau di sekitarku: keringat pria, kulit basah, cologne.

Dia meraih tanganku dan menariknyaku menuju lift. "Ayo, mari kita keringkan tubuhmu."

Aku menarik mundur dan ia berhenti. "Tunggu dulu. Dimana kita?"

"Kondo-ku. Kupikir karena bocah itu bilang ia ingin membawamu pulang ke rumah berarti kau tinggal bersamanya, dan bahwa kau belum ingin kembali ke sana dulu."

"Orang yang kau panggil si bocah itu adalah tunanganku," kataku. Aku sama sekali tak yakin apa sebenarnya maksudku, atau mengapa aku mengatakannya. Mulutnya melengkung ke atas lagi, dan alisnya terangkat, ekspresi lengkungkan alis menghina. "Tidak lagi," katanya. Aku mengangkat bahu. "Itu benar. ia adalah seorang bocah berandal."

Aku melangkah kearahnya, dan ia berbalik kearahku, menatapku dengan ekspresi yang sekali lagi tak bisa kubaca sama sekali.

"Aku akan membawamu di tempat lain, jika kau tidak nyaman berada di sini," dia menawarkan, kemudian menghancur momen itu dengan tersenyum licik. "Maksudku, jika kau takut, hanya itu."

Aku melangkah lebih dekat lagi, dan sekarang aku hampir menempel dirinya. Jantungku berdebar kencang atas keberanian sikapku. Aku telah melihat betapa kuatnya dia, dia memukul Key hingga terlempar, dan Key bukanlah orang bertubuh kecil juga. Dia hanya tidak sebading dengan prajurit berbalut kulit di depanku ini.

"Aku tidak takut. Aku hanya tidak akan pulang bersama seorang pria ketika aku

tak tahu namanya."

"Kapan kau pulang bersama seorang pria?"

"Dengan orang-orang seperti kau. Belum pernah?"

Matanya menyipit. "Pria seperti aku?"

"Ya, orang-orang seperti kau. Bahkan sebenarnya, aku belum pernah pulang bersama seorang pria." Aku beringsut lebih dekat, dan sekarang kepalaku sejajar dengan bahunya, mendongak untuk menatapnya melalui bulu mataku.

"Tapi, aku memutus hubungan dengan Key juga karena aku butuh perubahan. Jadi, di sinilah kita."

"Orang-orang seperti aku," kata Dia lagi. Dia benar-benar terpaku pada hal ini

"orang-orang seperti dia".

"Oh rileks," kataku. "Aku hanya menggoda."

"Tentu saja," ia bergemuruh. Dia menarikku untuk berjalan lagi, membawaku menuju lift. Aku biarkan dia mendapatkanku di depan pintu perak sebelum aku menarik tanganku bebas.

"Kau belum memberitahuku namamu," kataku.

"Park Chanyeol." Dia menatapku lagi, dan matanya menembus ke dalam diriku.

"Nah, Chanyeol, kita bisa masuk sekarang. Terima kasih." Aku berbalik ke lift dan

menunggu. Dia belum menekan tombol, dan aku tahu. Ia mendengus sesuatu seperti geli

bercampur dengan frustrasi, dan menekan tombol memanggil lift dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau belum memberitahu padaku siapa namamu," katanya.

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Baek," kata Chanyeol.

"Yap. Baek. Aku tidak pernah dipanggil Baekhyun lagi sejak aku berusia lima tahun.

Aku selalu berpikir itu terdengar seperti nama nenek-nenek."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Ya, memang mirip seperti itu. Baek." Dia menatapku ketika lift dibuka. "Seperti singa betina. Apakah kau seekor singa betina, Baek?"

Nah, itu yang jelas main mata, jika aku pernah mendengar. Aku masih tak yakin mengapa orang seperti ini mau main mata denganku, basah kuyup, sedang melakukan diet, biasa dengan rambut keriting. Aku mengumpulkan keberanianku dan membalas rayuannya. "kau tidak pernah tahu. Mungkin saja aku begitu. Lebih baik hati-hati, Park Chanyeol."

Kami melangkah ke lift dan pintu ditutup, meninggalkan kami sendirian di dalam lift yang sedang bergerak naik. Chanyeol berpaling ke arahku, menggeram seperti predator. Dia meraih lenganku dengan tangannya yang besar, mendorongku ke dinding lift dan menekan tubuhnya keras terhadap tubuhku. Dia memiliki ereksi dibalik celana jinsnya, dan itu adalah tonjolan keras yang terasa di perutku. Aku terkesiap, tiba-tiba terjebak antara pria ini dan dinding lift.

Dia menciumku. Aku sudah mengira ketika matanya berubah sayu dan dia bergerak ke arahku seperti predator menyelinap di atas rumput. Aku tidak mengira ciumannya akan menjadi lembut, sensual, dan pelan. Ia menguasai bibirku dengan bibirnya, tidak ragu-ragu tapi juga memberiku kesempatan untuk mendorongnya. Bibirnya bergerak di atas bibirku, dan lidahnya mencari lidahku, dan aku juga tak bisa berhenti menciumnya.

Lututku terasa lemas dan aku tiba-tiba basah di antara kedua kakiku, kelembaban yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan hujan atau gaun basah kuyupku. Dia merasakan lututku gemetar dan merengkuhku dalam pelukannya, mengangkat tubuhku dengan mudah, tidak menghentikan ciumannya bahkan untuk sesaat.

"Turunkan aku," bisikku ke dalam mulutnya. "aku terlalu berat. Kau akan menyakiti punggungmu."

Dia hanya mendengus, hembusan napas geli dari hidungnya, bibirnya tersenyum padaku. Dia tidak menjawab, hanya mengangkat tubuhku keluar dari lift dan menyusuri lorong panjang menuju pintu di ujung. Aku melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya dan merangkulnya, cekikikan. Aku tak pernah dalam hidupku dibawa seperti ini. Aku mencium rahangnya, tiba-tiba jadi berani, dan kemudian tenggorokannya di mana T-shirt yang ia pakai menyentuh lehernya, kemudian dagunya. Dia menunduk dan mulutnya menutupi milikku dan aku tersesat dalam pelukan dan ciumannya yang panas.

Dia menurunkan tubuhku, merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mengambil kunci. Dia membuka pintu, menendangnya terbuka dan mengangkatku lagi, menutup pintu dengan tumitnya. Dia membawaku ke dalam kondo, dan aku melihat sekilas dinding putih yang luas dengan lukisan berselera, sofa kulit dan kursi empuk, TV besar di dinding di atas perapian, dan kemudian aku dibaringkan di atas ranjang selembut bulu, tubuhnya diatasku, bibirnya di bibirku, turun ke tenggorokan dan kemudian di antara buah dadaku.

Aku sesaat terkejut terhadap perilakuku sendiri, tapi kemudian aku mendorong pikiran itu menjauh. Aku menyukai orang ini. Aku suka menciumnya. Aku menyukai kenyataan bahwa ia berbahaya dan asing. Aku belum pernah tidur dengan siapa pun kecuali Key, dan aku jelas belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku merasa nakal, sensual dan ceroboh, dan aku menyukai itu.

Aku membungkus lengan dan kakiku pada tubuhnya dan menciumnya dengan semua yang aku miliki, dan aku merasa ereksinya menggembung dibalik celana jinsnya dan menekan di atas perutku. Aku merasakan dorongan yang gila untuk membuka ritsleting celana jinsnya dan menyentuhnya.

Aku ragu-ragu, masih menciumnya, tapi kemudian menggeser tanganku di antara tubuh kita. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya memberiku peluang. Dan kemudian aku bersin. Tentu saja, aku tak pernah bersin hanya sekali saja, selalu setidaknya tiga. Kali ini, itu empat kali, berturut-turut, dan aku nyaris tak berhasil memalingkan kepalaku agar tidak bersin di wajahnya. Dan kemudian aku mulai terbatuk dan menggigil. Tapi aku masih menginginkan dia, aku masih ingin meneruskan dorongan tak bermoralku untuk menyentuh penisnya.

Chanyeol mengutuk dengan lancar dan bangun dari atas tubuhku. "Ya Tuhan, aku seperti orang brengsek," katanya, "kau mungkin kena pneumonia dan aku malah menggerayangimu."

Dia mengangkat tubuhku lagi, dengan gerakan mudah dan membawaku ke kamar mandi pribadi. Dibandingkan dengan kamar mandi kondo milikku, ini adalah sebuah istana, semuanya berlapis marmer mengkilap dan stainless steel. Dia menurunkanku di dalam bak

mandi dan memutar shower.

Aku memenatapnya, lapar akan dirinya. Dia mengenakan T-shirt basah, hitam polos ketat di tubuh yang benar-benar, luar biasa berotot. Celana jinsnya yang ketat di pantatnya, dan dia masih tegang di balik ritsletingnya. Aku mengatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku tak seharusnya berada di sini, aku tidak boleh melakukan ini dengan pria yang tidak kukenal sama sekali.

Tapi kenapa tidak? Mengapa aku tidak lakukan ini? Tak ada yang menahanku, benar kan? Sebuah pikiran yang mengganggu muncul di kepalaku, mengingatkan aku tentang tamu thatbulananku, tapi aku mendorong pikiran itu pergi, mengatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa itu hanya stres yang membuatku jadi terlambat.

Aku berdiri dan membuka ritsleting gaunku, menunggunya untuk berbalik dari menyesuaikan suhu air. Dia melihat aku berdiri, gaun menggantung dari bahuku, dan matanya melebar.

Aku menarik satu lengan keluar dari tali, dan kemudian yang lain, dan gaun hijau tipisku jatuh ke lantai, meninggalkanku berdiri kedinginan dan hanya mengenakan bra renda merah dan celana dalam yang sepadan dan benar-benar merinding. Jantungku berdebar begitu keras hingga aku yakin dia akan mendengarnya.

Aku mengenakan pakaian dalam yang sepadan dengan harapan bahwa kencan dengan key akan menuju kearah seks yang panas, dan sekarang aku senang, karena di sini ada dewa seks panas, enam kaki empat inci (193 cm) dan bertubuh seperti dewa Yunani.

Aku menatap matanya, menelan kegugupanku, dan menjangkau punggungku untuk melepaskan kaitan bra, satu per satu. Aku menyelipkannya turun dari bahuku dan mengulurkan kepadanya dengan ujung jari. Dia menerimanya dengan kepalan tangannya, tidak bergerak ke arahku. Dia menjadi lebih keras dan lebih besar lagi, dan aku menjilat bibirku, tak menginginkan yang kecuali untuk membuka ritsleting celana dan melihat apakah ia sesuai dengan visi di kepalaku. Aku mendorong tali thong-ku turun ke sekitar pinggulku, menggoyangkan celana dalamku keluar. Aku membungkuk, mengangkatnya, dan

menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol, yang menerimanya dengan tangan gemetar. Tangannya yang gemetar membuatku meleleh, kurang sedikit lagi. Dan tentu saja, aku bersin lagi, enam kali.

Tatapannya menjelajah seluruh tubuhku, dan kemudian menyentuh pada lututku yang tergores dan masih berdarah, juga telapak tangan. "Kau berdarah," katanya. Dia menuju ke lemari obat kecil dan mengeluarkan segumpal kapas dan peroksida.

"Duduk," katanya dengan suara serius dan tak bisa dibantah. Aku duduk, telanjang, di toilet, porselennya terasa dingin di bawah pantat telanjangku. Dia menuangkan peroksida di atas kapas dan memegangnya di dekat lututku, sambil berjongkok. Wajahnya sejajar dengan dadaku, dan putingku berdiri keras di bawah tatapannya. Aku memaksa lututku terbuka dan

matanya mengikuti gerak ke selangkanganku, di potong pendek tapi tidak dicukur.

"Ini akan sedikit menyengat," katanya. Sesuatu dalam suaranya dan tatapannya terfokus dirinya dan dengan terlatih ia mengoleskannya pada lututku cukup menjelaskan padaku dia pernah mendapatkan pelatihan medis.

Aku mendesis karena rasa menyengat itu, tapi tidak bergeming. Dia menyeka lukaku bersih dan pindah ke lututku yang lain, lembut dan menyeluruh. Dia mengambil tanganku dan juga membersihkannya.

"Kau pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya," kataku.

"Melakukan apa?" ia bertanya, tanpa menatapku.

"Membersihkan luka," kataku. "kau pernah mendapatkan pelatihan medis."

Dia mengangguk. "Enam tahun sebagai Marinir tempur medis. Sebagian besar tugasku berada di Irak dan Afghanistan."

"Kau melihat pertempuran?"

Dia mengangguk, dan ketegangan di bahunya mengatakan padaku untuk tidak menanyakan topik itu lebih jauh. "Ya banyak sekali-" Dia memotong kata- katanya, "Maaf, ya. Aku telah melihat pertempuran."

"Key selalu bilang aku menyumpah terlalu banyak," kataku, bermaksud untuk memecahkan ketegangan. Chanyeol tertawa dan membalas tatapanku dengan humor dan rasa syukur di matanya. "Dia akan mengatakan itu, dari apa yang aku lihat." Itu giliranku menunjukkan ketegangan, dan aku tahu dia melihatnya.

"Maaf lagi. Bukan urusanku sama sekali." Katanya, berdiri dan membuang gumpalan kapas berdarah. "Masuklah dan hangatkan tubuhmu. Aku akan meletakkan pakaianmu di mesin pengering."

Dia berbalik untuk pergi dan aku menangkap lengannya. "Terima kasih," kataku.

Dia mengangguk dan meninggalkan kamar mandi, tapi tidak pergi begitu saja tanpa memandang dengan lama di tubuh telanjangku.

Aku mandi, menikmati air panas. Itu jelas tempat tinggal bujangan, karena ia hanya memiliki satu botol sampo two-in-one dan kondisioner, satu botol sabun cair dan busa penggosok hitam tergantung di pegangan. Aku menggunakan apa yang dia punya, berdebat pada kehigienisan menggunakan busa penggosok seorang pria, namun pada akhirnya keinginan untuk menjadi bersih yang menang.

Sebuah handuk hitam tebal tergantung di dinding, bersih dan kering, dan aku menggunakannya, membalutkannya di sekitar dadaku. Dia hanya memiliki satu sisir, yang tidak akan berhasil pada ikal rambutku yang gila, jadi aku mengabaikannya.

Ini novel karya Jasinda Wilder sudah dijelaskan, untuk judul sama. Ini novel berseries tapi saya baru tau series pertama. Saya sudah mencoba mencari tapi belum ada yg bisa didownload. Dan untuk penulisan chap kemarin yg masih berantakan maaf, saya tidak mengecek lagi.

dan jangan lupa baca dan review juga ff remake saya yg satunya love lattee

mind to review ?


	3. Chapter 3

A Wild Ride (Biker Billionaire #1)

Cast: Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

Length : Chapther

Rate : M

Genre : Smut, Romance, NC!

Remake novel romane erotika karya Jasinda Wilder

Warning : Its Genderswitch! dont like? dont read!

Aku menemukannya dia di dapur, membuat kopi, mengenakan celana jeans biru yang bersih dan T-shirt tanpa lengan, T-shirt Led Zepplin yang sudah pudar. Dia mendengar aku datang dan mendongak, tangannya berhenti mengaduk kopinya, menatapku.

Tatapannya intens, melahapku. Aku memutuskan untuk pura-pura malu.

"Apa?" Aku bertanya, menampilkan sosok yang polos dan sopan.

"Kamu. Hanya… kau."

"Bagaimana dengan aku?" Aku melangkah memutari meja ke arahnya. Dia mundur, meletakkan kopinya. Aku mengikutinya sampai ia menempel di meja konter.

"Kau seksi," katanya, suaranya serak, matanya menyapu pada handuk yang membungkus belahan dada dan rambut kusutku. "Kau tak tahu pengaruh apa yang kau berikan padaku."

Aku menatap selangkangannya, di mana tonjolan itu telah muncul sekali lagi. Aku menggerakkan kukuku sampai paha dan ereksinya, menelusuri sepanjang ritsleting,

menjaga mataku terkunci dengan matanya.

"Kurasa aku mungkin tahu," kataku.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, kau benar-benar tak tahu." Aku membuka kancing celana jinsnya, mencium rahangnya. "Kalau begitu tunjukkan padaku," bisikku.

Aku membuka ritsleting celana jins, tapi ia menangkap tanganku. "Baek, kita baru saja bertemu ini,… Ini gila. Aku tahu aku menciummu dulu, tapi aku tak bisa menahannya. kau kelihatan begitu marah dan basah dan luar biasa seksi…"

"Ini gila," kataku. "Tapi aku menginginkannya. Aku ingin melakukannya karena ini gila. Kau tak mirip siapapun yang pernah kutemui, dan dalam hidupku aku selama ini selalu bersikap cerdas, keputusan yang bertanggung jawab satu demi satu. kau membuatku gila dan impulsif, dan aku menyukainya."

Suaranya serak, dan jari-jarinya mengendur cengkeramannya di tanganku. "Dengar, kutahu aku kelihatan seperti biker yang keras dan kasar, tapi aku bukan tipe pria one-night stand."

Ada sesuatu yang menusuk dalam diriku. Itu bukannya rasa bersalah, tapi mirip semacam itu. Apa yang aku inginkan, hubungan jangka panjang? aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu. Yang aku tahu adalah rasa membakar di dalam perutku, kelembaban di antara pahaku, dan tanganku yang berusaha untuk menyentuh kejantanannya.

"Jadi? Ini tak harus menjadi one-night stand." aku mengubah taktik dan memindah tanganku menjauhkan dari pangkal pahanya, dan ia melepaskan tanganku.

Aku menyelipkan tanganku sampai kebawah T-shirt-nya untuk menggerakkan telapak tanganku diatas perutnya yang sekeras papan cucian.

"Baek, aku – Ya Tuhan, kau membuatku gila." Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke belakang dan matanya bergetar dalam kenikmatan saat aku menjalankan kedua tanganku di atas tubuhnya, mengeksplorasi otot dan kulit panasnya. "Kau mendorongku sampai ke batas kemampuanku. Aku tak akan bisa menahan diri dalam hitungan detik."

"Bagus," bisikku, bibirku menempel pada nadi di tenggorokannya. Aku tanganku menelusuri dadanya, memancing ereksinya sekali lagi. Aku benar- benar ingin melihat kemaluannya, tiba-tiba, melihat miliknya melompat bebas dari dalam celananya sehingga aku bisa menyentuhnya, menempatkan miliknya di mulut dan vaginaku.

Aku hampir mengatakan itu padanya, tapi aku tidak begitu impulsif, belum. Dia meraih tanganku dan dengan lembut tapi tegas dan mendorong tanganku menjauh darinya. "Sialan. Aku berusaha untuk bersikap terhormat di sini. Ketika aku memboncengkanmu, aku bersikap… baik. Sopan, jika kau mau menganggapnya begitu. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti ini. Maksudku, Ya Tuhan, aku memang menginginkanmu. Kau begitu sexy sampai aku tak bisa tahan, tapi aku tidak berpikir kau-"

"Chanyeol, dengarkan, aku belum pernah, sekalipun melakukan hal seperti ini dalam hidupku. Aku hanya pernah bersama key, dan dengan dia, itu… selalu sama. cukup bagus, dan aku mendapat orgasme, terkadang, tapi itu membosankan."

Aku menjatuhkan tanganku ke samping tubuhku dan mencoba untuk menjalankan jariku diatas rambutku untuk menghilangkan kekusutannya, tugas yang mustahil tanpa terlebih dulu disisir dan basah. "Aku ingin lebih. Key… dia baik, dan tenang, dan stabil dan bisa diprediksi dan sangat membosankan. Dia sebal kalau aku menyumpah, yang sering aku lakukan karena aku dibesarkan dengan tiga kakak laki-laki, dan ia hanya bisa bercinta di dalam gelap, dalam posisi misionaris. Dia bekerja di bank dan memakai celana khaki dan kemeja rapi bahkan pada hari Sabtu. Dia tak pernah minum lebih dari tiga gelas bir dan ia benci melakukan oral padaku, dan tak suka kalau aku melakukan oral padanya. Dia satu-satu pria di seluruh dunia yang tidak suka mendapat oral."

Aku sudah memainkan peranku sekarang, mengakui hal-hal yang bahkan aku sendiri tak pernah mengakuinya pada diri sendiri, apalagi mengatakannya dengan suara keras.

"Aku sudah bersama Key sejak aku berusia sembilan belas tahun, dan ia adalah pacar pertamaku, dan satu-satunya. Aku bosan dengan key. Aku menginginkan lebih. Aku menginginkan lebih. Aku ingin kegairahan. Aku menginginmu. Ya, aku takut sekali sekarang karena semua yang aku miliki adalah atas nama Key, dan aku ada di sini, melakukan hal ini denganmu. Tapi aku lebih suka merasa takut, karena itu lebih baik daripada menjadi bosan..."

"Dan kau…. kau membuatku gila kau membuatku terangsang tanpa usaha. Kau menciumku di lift dan aku bersumpah bahwa jantungku berhenti."

Aku terengah-engah saat ini, panas, aku bicara sambil tangan memberi isyarat dan rambutku terbang. Chanyeol mengawasiku lekat-lekat, matanya mengkhianati ketertarikan, nafsu, kasih sayang… terlalu banyak hal untuk disebutkan, bahkan untuk memilah-milahnya. Mata pria itu luar biasa ekspresif, aku akhirnya mengerti bagaimana tokoh wanita dalam bacaan erotika yang aku baca bisa mengatakan tentang tersesat di mata seorang pria. Aku benar-benar tersesat, aku menemukan diriku tenggelam dalam mata abu-abu hijaunya, tenggelam dan tak mau repot-repot untuk menghirup udara.

Ketika Chanyeol sadar aku kehabisan tenaga, ia melangkah ke arahku, memelukku dan menciumku. Tangannya menelusuri sekitar punggungku, sampai ke bahuku, masih basah sehabis mandi, dan turun ke tepi bawah handuk, pada pahaku. Tangannya menemukan pantatku, menangkupkan tangannya dengan ragu-ragu tapi lembut. Aku melengkungkan punggungku dan menggerakkan tanganku di atas punggungnya yang keras.

"Apa kau takut padaku?"

"Tidak," kataku. Itu tidak bohong, tapi bukan juga kebenaran. Aku menginginkan apa yang dia lakukan padaku, tapi juga takut pada saat yang sama.

"Jadi kenapa kau gemetar?"

"Karena aku sangat menginginkanmu." Aku tersenyum malu-malu, tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk bersikap malu-malu. "Lupakan Key tentu, semua barang atas namanya, dan aku tak tahu apa yang aku lakukan, tapi aku gemetar, tanganku ada di lututku, karena aku menginginkanmu. Bukan karena aku khawatir tentang apapun." aku meletakkan tanganku di pantatnya, di luar celana jinsnya. "Lupakan dia. Dia tidak ada. Aku menginginkanmu. Aku selalu menginginkanmu, meskipun aku belum pernah

bertemu denganmu."

"Itu gila." Dia masih menahan, tapi pertahanannya sudah mulai menurun, aku tahu itu.

"Kau membuat darahku mendidih." Aku mendorong pinggulku ke arahnya. "Kau membuatku basah."

Dia menyeringai dan menunduk untuk menciumku, sentuhan cepat pada bibirku.

"Selama kau yakin. Aku tak ingin kau merasa dirayu oleh seorang pria sepertiku."

Aku memutar mataku. "Aku sudah bilang aku salah menilaimu, dan aku minta maaf."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak salah, tidak sepenuhnya. Aku memang kasar, dan ada saatnya aku siap bercinta pada saat itu juga. Aku malah jadi bosan. Itu jadi tidak punya makna lagi, atau bahkan setiap kenikmatan yang nyata, sehingga aku… berhenti untuk sementara."

"Berhenti? Maksudmu seks?"

Dia mengangguk, tampak hampir malu-malu. "Ya. Ini... Sudah lebih dari setahun."

Aku menatapnya lagi, dengan rasa kagum, dan sedikit perpukau. "Aku tak bisa

membayangkan setahun tanpa melakukan itu. Key dan aku tidak melakukannya setiap hari. Tapi itu biasanya setidaknya sekali seminggu, kadang-kadang lebih lama. Bagaimana kau bisa tidak gila?"

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Yah, aku melakukan banyak hal, bekerja, dan pekerjaanku tidak menyisakan banyak waktu untuk main-main."

Aku mengambil kopinya dan meneguknya, kemudian bertanya, "Jadi apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku dokter. Saudaraku dan aku menjalankan sebuah perusahaan nirlaba yang

bernama "Rescue Medic Enterprises". Kita seperti Doctor tanpa batas wilayah, tapi itu hanya tiga saudara laki-lakiku, aku, dan beberapa orang lainnya. Semuanya mantan militer, pasukan khusus, petugas medis dan ahli-ahli dibidangnya. Kami pergi ke negara-negara dunia ketiga dan sebagian besar memberikan perawatan medis di daerah berbahaya, atau tempat-tempat di mana organisasi nirlaba lain tidak akan pergi. Aku baru saja kembali dari merawat korban perang saudara di Afrika, dan aku mungkin

akan segera kembali."

"Jadi kau sengaja, suka rela masuk ke zona perang di negara dunia ketiga untuk mengobati orang-orang sakit?"

"Ya, pada dasarnya." Dia menuangkan secangkir kopi baru dan kami berdiri menghirup minuman kami.

Aku menginginkan dia separah sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak merasa terburu-buru. Kami telah melewati tahan dari meraba-raba satu sama lain sampai percakapan pribadi dengan cara yang aneh, dan aku menikmati ketegangan yang terbangun. Ditambah, dia sangat menarik, dan aku ingin mengenalnya lebih baik.

"Itu luar biasa," kataku.

Dia hanya mengangkat bahunya lagi, acuh tak acuh dan tidak menganggap itu penting"Yah, aku menghabiskan sebagian besar dari delapan tahun dalam situasi pertempuran. Aku sudah terbiasa untuk itu. Kemudian, suatu hari menjelang akhir empat tahun kedua tugas, unitku disergap dan aku hampir terbunuh. Itu bukan pertama kalinya, bukan dalam jangka panjang, tapi aku memutuskan aku sudah cukup, dan mengambil surat pengunduran diriku. Aku datang kembali ke Amerika Serikat dan mencoba menjalani kehidupan normal. aku mengambil pekerjaan di rumah sakit, bekerja di UGD, dan itu baik-baik saja untuk sementara, tapi aku gelisah. Kemudian saudara-saudaraku semua keluar juga dan mereka bahkan tidak ingin mencoba pekerjaan yang normal, jadi kami mulai mendirikan medis penyelamat. Orang tuaku menyediakan dana sebagai modal awal, dan ternyata kita mencintai pekerjaan itu. Kita masih mendapatkan sensasi pertempuran, dengan cara berbeda."

Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke arahku. "Apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku seorang perawat UGD."

Dia menyeringai. "Sejiwa ternyata. Apa kau menyukainya? Bekerja di ER?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku menyukainya. Aku suka kesibukan yang terus-menerus, kesigapan dan kegairahannya. aku suka membantu orang."

Dia mengangguk, dan dia kelihatannya seperti sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu, tapi kemudian melewatkannya, lalu ia menaruh cangkir kopinya ke bawah, pergi mendekatiku. Aku juga menaruh kopiku dan berdiri diam, menunggu.

Dia tidak membetulkan celananya, dan saat ia mendekatiku, tanganku bergerak atas kemauannya sendiri, meraih kearahnya, menyentuh pinggir celana dalamnya, menyentuh pinggulnya. Dia menekanku ke arah meja.

"Kesempatan terakhir," katanya. "Aku masih akan membawamu di tempat lain, tak ada pertanyaan yang diajukan."

Aku menggeleng, menyelipkan tangan di bawah celana dalamnya untuk menangkup kulit pantatnya yang ketat.

"Jadi jangan bilang aku tidak memperingatkanmu," geramnya.

Dia mengangkat tubuhku sekali lagi dan membawaku ke kamar tidur, menempatkanku di tengah-tengah tempat tidur, berlutut di atasku. Dia membuka lilitan handukku, satu demi satu. Menariknya bebas, ia menarik satu ujung ke sisi yang lagi, kemudian yang lain, memamerkan tubuhku ke udara yang dingin, dan matanya yang lapar.

"Ya Tuhan, kau seksi," suaranya rendah, begitu mendalam dan gemuruh nyaris tak terdengar.

Aku menggeleng. Key bukanlah orang yang suka memberi pujian, dan kepercayaan diriku sedang naik turun. Chanyeol adalah jenis orang yang bisa mendapatkan supermodel, aktris papan atas, bukannya gadis seperti aku.

"Ya, kau seksi. Kau seorang dewi. Kau memiliki tubuh yang sempurna." Dia tangannya menelusuri perutku, di antara payudaraku dan turun kembali untuk menangkupnya, mengangkatnya, menggosok ibu jarinya di atas putingku. "Aku tak sabar untuk mencicipi dirimu utuhnya."

Tangannya seperti sihir pada payudaraku, membuatku melengkung dan menggeliat dengan hanya tangannya di payudaraku. Lalu ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bahuku, mencium dengan ujung lidahnya, menggeser bibirnya menyeberang ke dadaku dan turun antara buah dadaku, mencium sisi yang satu kemudian yang lain. Dia mengangkat satu payudaraku, mencium bawahnya, kemudian mencubit puting yang satu dan mencium yang lainnya. Aku tenggelam dalam aksinya, hanya berbaring di sana dengan tanganku di punggung dan bahunya, kepala miring ke belakang, mata sedikit terpejam.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tebal menekan clit-ku, dan kupikir dia entah bagaimana telah melepas celananya tanpa aku sadarinya, tapi ternyata itu adalah jarinya, menelusuri melingkar di sekitar intiku, membesar dan basah, meluncur turun untuk mendorong masuk ke dalam, meluncur keluar dan kembali masuk, kemudian kembali ke clit-ku. Aku belum terengah-engah, tapi nyaris.

Aku menekan tulang belakangku ke tempat tidur dan ingat bahwa aku punya tangan juga, dan bahwa aku ingin menyentuh dirinya. Aku mendorong celana jinsnya sampai turun dari pinggulnya, dan ia menggoyangkan keluar dari celananya, menendangnya tanpa ragu.

Tanganku menemukan jalan ke pantatnya lagi, dan aku kagum pada kenyataan bahwa pantatnya pun berotot dan kencang.

Tiba-tiba, aku menyadari betapa kecil dan lunaknya milik Key, dan kemudian aku mengusir semua pikiran tentang mantan tunangan dari pikiranku. Dia mungkin juga telah menghilang dari hidupku pada saat itu, sejauh yang kutahu.

Bibir Chanyeol perlahan mulai turun ke bawah secara bertahap, mencium tulang rusukku, dan kemudian perut, pusar, dan kedua tulang pinggulku. Dia mengangkatku dan menarikku ke ujung tempat tidur, tergelincir, dan kemudian lututku berada di pundaknya dan lidahnya menjilati paha bagian dalamku, dan bibirnya menekan ke labiaku, janggutnya yang pendek menggesek pahaku.

Aku melebarkan lututku terbuka, melengkungkan punggungku karena aku merasa lidahnya menemukan clit-ku, berputar-putar dalam lingkaran lambat.

Aku terkesiap, menarik napas dengan lembut. Oh, lidah itu gesit dan meyakinkan, menciptakan kenikmatan dariku dalam gelombang yang terampil, membawa ke atas, dan kemudian kembali turun, lebih dekat ke tepian orgasme dan kembali menjauh. Dia mencelupkan lidahnya masuk, menggerakkan kepalanya berputar saat pinggulku mulai melengkung.

Aku terengah-engah, hampir merintih sekarang, dan aku sangat dekat, tapi ia melambatkan temponya dan aku membungkuk untuk menempatkan jariku di rambutnya, mengacak-acak dan mencengkeram, tapi tidak mendorongnya ke arahku, tapi hampir. Dia tertawa di antara pahaku, dan aku mengerang oleh panas yang tiba-tiba ada di sana. Dia melakukannya lagi, kali ini tidak tertawa tapi bernapas lambat, napas panasnya membuatku liar. Ia menghembuskan napasnya lagi, dan kemudian lidahnya menemukan milikku, dan kali ini dia tidak menjauhkanku dari tepian. Lingkaran lambat pada awalnya, kemudian menjilat ke atas sedikit, dan kemudian melingkar lagi, menekan di sekitar clit-ku sampai aku mengejangkan pinggulku dengan kacau dan kemudian aku datang, lebih keras daripada yang pernah aku alami sebelumnya. Aku datang begitu keras sampai aku melihat bintang, dan aku benar-benar menjerit dan mengerang.

Aku bukan orang yang vokal saat berhubungan seks, tidak pernah. Bahkan saat pengalaman yang paling intens sebelumnya, suara yang paling keras keluarkan adalah terengah-engah pada saat klimaksnya, juga tubuhku sedikit bergetar yang mana tak bisa kucegah.

Tapi ini adalah ledakan, sebuah ledakan nuklir yang meluncur keluar yang membakar ke perutku dan membuat anggota badanku gemetaran. Chanyeol merangkak kembali di tempat tidur, dan aku membuka mataku untuk melihatnya menyelinap ke arahku dengan gerakan seperti predator, tersembunyi dan berbahaya dan masih lapar akan tubuhku.

Aku menariknya ke arahku dan menciumnya, rakus akan bibirnya, mencicipi rasaku sendiri di bibirnya dan aku tak peduli, malah sebenarnya menyukainya.

"Apakah kau pernah mengalami apa yang aku lakukan padamu sebelumnya?" Chanyeol tanya, di sela-sela ciuman.

"Sekali, dan itu kikuk dan tidak menyenangkan bagi kami berdua. Itu adalah ketika kita pertama kali mulai berkencan." Aku menggoreskan kukuku turun di punggungnya. "Tapi ini tidak seperti apa yang pernah aku merasakan. Aku belum pernah datang sebegitu keras dalam hidupku."

Dia hanya tertawa. "Oh. kau berada dalam perjalanan yang liar, aku baru saja mulai. Itu untuk membuatmu mau ikut."

Keyakinannya sangat menakjubkan, dan membuat merinding terangsang. Jika itu hanya awalnya, aku bahkan tak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa sisa malamku nantinya.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur di sebelahku dan kami bercumbu, hanya berciuman dan berciuman, lidah terbang dan bibir menggeram. Aku terengah-engah saat kita terpisah. Aku bersandar dengan satu siku dan menjelajahi ke seluruh tubuhnya, melihat di hamparan otot-ototnya, kencang, menonjol dan liat. Aku menelusuri dadanya dengan jariku, berputar di putingnya, dan kemudian membiarkan jariku mengikuti lekukan dan cekungan antara ototperutnya, akhirnya menemukan bentuk V di mana otot perutnya mengarah menuju pangkal pahanya, menghilang di balik celana boxer-nya. Dia keras karena aku, menonjol jelas di balik celana boxer-nya, kepala hampir muncul keluar diatasnya. Aku meliriknya, dan dia mengangkat alisnya padaku, tersenyum hanya dengan satu sudut mulutnya. Dia hanya berbaring di sana,

menunggu, satu tangan di punggungku, yang lain jatuh dengan malas di sepanjang dadanya. Dia tahu apa yang dia punya, dan dia hanya menunggu aku untuk menemukannya.

Satu jariku masuk ke bawah celana boxer abu-abunya, dan jariku menyenggol ujung miliknya. Dia tersentak, perutnya mengempis masuk. Aku menatapnya, melihat kilatan kegelisahan, menghilang secepat ia datang. Aku ingat dia setahun tanpa melakukan ini, jadi sedikit gelisah bisa dipahami. Aku bertanya- tanya apakah ia akan selesai dengan cepat, karena sudah begitu lama. Itu mungkin saja terjadi di mana kegugupannya muncul, ia bertanya-tanya hal yang sama seperti diriku. Aku berpikir untuk mengatakan padanya bahwa Key – nama yang melintas dalam pikiranku, dan aku merasakan getaran jijik – belum pernah bertahan lebih dari beberapa menit, maksimal. Tapi aku tak pernah mengatakan apapun. Aku tahu, entah bagaimana, bahkan jika Chanyeol hanya bisa bertahan tiga puluh detik, itu akan menjadi tiga puluh detik yang lebih baik dari semua menit milik Key yang dia beri padaku, digabung jadi satu. Pikiran-pikiran itu semua memelintas dalam sekejap, ada kemudian menghilang. Aku menarik pinggang celananya turun dari tubuhnya, dan ujung kemaluannya melompat bebas, dan aku hampir mengerang saat melihat miliknya..


	4. Chapter 4

A Wild Ride (Biker Billionaire #1)

Cast: Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

Length : Chapther

Rate : M

Genre : Smut, Romance, NC!

Remake novel romane erotika karya Jasinda Wilder

Warning : Its Genderswitch! dont like? dont read!

Aku menarik boxer-nya turun ke pahanya, dan kemudian, merasakan getaran keberanian mengembang dalam perutku, aku bergerak ke bawah dan menyentuh lidahku pada kemaluannya, hanya ujung lidahku terhadap tepinya. Chanyeol menarik napas dalam melalui hidung, dan aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya," katanya.

"Aku ingin."

"Pernahkah kau melakukannya?"

"Sekali, semacam itu," kataku sambil menarik seluruh boxer lepas, ia melemparkannya ke samping dengan kaki.

"Semacam itu?" Dia melengkung alisnya, satu sikap yang aku pelajari dari kekayaan ekspresi milik Chanyeol.

"Itu tidak berjalan dengan baik." Aku mengangkat bahu, mengabaikan masa laluku.

Dia menarik ikal pirangku dengan jari. "Jika kau ingin…"

Aku tidak menanggapi. Bukan dengan kata-kata. Aku menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan, satu kepalan di atas yang lain, dan kepalanya masih satu inci di atas jari-jariku, bisa juga lebih. Dia juga besar, lebar dan bulat, dengan lengkung lembut dari pangkal ke ujungnya.

Aku menelusuri lubang kecil di ujungnya dengan ibu jari, dan cairan bening berdenyut keluar. Aku menundukkan kepalaku untuk mencicipinya, dan dia tersentak lagi, kemaluannya terayun-ayun bersamaan saat ia menarik napasnya. Sangat sensitif.

Aku mengusap ke atas dan ke bawah dengan tanganku, tapi aku sadar dia kering, jadi aku menurunkan mulutku padanya, menjilati dirinya, membawanya ke samping ke dalam mulutku dan membiarkan air liurku melapisinya. Dia licin sekarang, dan aku membawanya di tanganku lagi, memompa perlahan.

Pinggulnya mulai berputar, dan aku merasa lebih berani, sekarang. Matanya setengah tertutup, dadanya naik-turun perlahan-lahan, tangannyamenggenggam selimut tempat tidur. Aku mengambil bulatan, kepalanya dalam mulutku, mencicipinya di lidahku, dan kemudian mengeluarkannya kembali untuk mengagumi miliknya sekali lagi.

"Penggoda," Chanyeol tertawa. "Ya Tuhan, kau membuatku gila."

Aku menatapnya, dia masih memegang miliknya di tanganku, dan meluncurkan tanganku di sepanjang kemaluannya lagi. "Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud menggodamu. Hanya saja milikmu begitu indah."

Dia tersenyum padaku, lalu memiringkan kepalanya ke belakang dan melengkungkan punggungnya saat aku membawanya lagi di mulutku, melebarkan bibirku semampunya untuk mengakomodasi ukurannya. Aku memompa telapak tanganku di sekelilingnya, membawanya jauh ke dalam mulutku sampai menabrak bagian belakang tenggorokanku. Menariknya keluar lagi, tidak semuanya, dan dia mencengkeram selimut sampai jari-jarinya memutih.

Dia sudah berada cukup lama di mulutku dari pada milik seorang pria di dalam

diriku.

Aku mengulangi lagi, kali ini mendorongnya lebih dalam ke tenggorokanku, hanya sampai di tepi refleks tersedakku. Dia tersentak, ketika ia hampir sampai di tenggorokanku, dan aku suka suaranya, suka kekuasaan yang aku miliki atas dirinya, dan melakukan hal ini. aku menikmatinya, untuk diriku sendiri, dan baginya. Sekarang aku mulai berirama, naik-turun padanya, menggelincirkan tanganku pada pangkalnya seirama dengan mulutku.

Pinggulnya bergerak putus asa dan aku mengikutinya, dengan mulut dan tangan secepat aku bisa bergerak, meluncur tanganku di atas air liurku yang licin dan mulutku pada miliknya yang membesar di ujungnya. Aku membawanya dalam, lalu, membiarkan dia mendorong terhadap tenggorokanku dan ke tepi dari refleks tersedakku sekali lagi. Dia menekan dengan liar, dan aku belajar untuk mundur saat ia mencapai puncak dorongnya hingga aku tidak muntah. Jari-

jarinya dan buku-buku jarinya memutih menggenggam selimut, dan ia terengah rendah di tenggorokannya.

Aku meninggalkan satu tanganku dari kemaluannya dan menurunkannya pada bolanya, menangkup kantung tu di telapak tangan dan jari-jariku, memijat selembut yang aku bisa. Mereka begitu lembut, rambut lembut dan kulit keriput kencang dan ketat. Dia menggertakkan giginya memberi peringatan melalui giginya yang terkatup, "Aku datang, oh Tuhan, aku datang sekarang…"

Dia datang, keras, melepaskan banjir panas, ke dalam mulut dan tenggorokanku. Bolanya berdenyut di tanganku, dan kemaluannya bergetar dan bergetar saat ia datang. Aku memeras dengan keras, mengisap sampai pipiku cekung, juga dengan tanganku sampai ia mengerang lagi dan menggeliat di tempat tidur, membungkuk ke depan dan kemudian melengkungkan punggungnya.

Aku merasa berkuasa, juga, sensual, menggoda dan jadi wanita seutuhnya. Dia menarikku ke dadanya dan aku meringkuk ke dalam dirinya, bersyukur atas kehangatannya. Aku merasa terlingkupi dalam pelukannya, dikelilingi oleh panas dan otot laki-laki dan kekuatan berbahaya dan kasih sayang yang lembut.

"Oh. Ya. Tuhan." Suara Chanyeol serak dan masih terengah-engah. "Kau membuatku dating begitu keras. Itu sangat mengagumkan."

Aku merasakan sensasi bangga mendengar pujian itu. Aku tahu aku akan melakukannya lagi,hanya untuk mendapatkan reaksi darinya, merasakan kekuasaan atas tubuhnya, memberinya kenikmatan yang jelas aku miliki.

Jemariku menelusuri otot-ototnya, tangan yang lain menekan di antara tubuh kami. Tangannya meluncur naik dan turun di atas punggungku, menggelitik tulang ekorku dan ke dalam celah pantatku, bergerak naik dari pinggul ke bahuku dan kembali ke pantatku dalam belaian mengeksplorasi.

Aku tidak bisa menjauhkan tanganku dari kemaluannya, dan segera berada di tanganku sekali lagi, aku suka menyentuhnya, merasakan kontradiksi yang aneh dari sutra dan baja. Pada saat itu lembut dan lemas, jatuh di tanganku, anehnya terasa berat.

Perutku tegang dengan antisipasi saat ia mulai menegang di bawah sentuhanku. Aku ingin dia dalam diriku, aku gemetar dengan antusiasme untuk merasakan dia masuk ke dalam milikku yang basah dan licin.

"Ya Tuhan, kau membuatku siap untuk melakukannya lagi," kata Chanyeol.

Miliknya belum sepenuhnya menegang, tapi hampir berdiri tegak lurus terhadap tubuhnya. Dia menarik tubuhku ke arahnya, mengangkat seluruh beratku dengan satu tangan. Aku duduk mengangkangi lututnya dan memegang miliknya di tanganku sekali lagi.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan membuka laci di meja sebelah tempat tidur, merobek satu kondom dari rentengannya dan membukanya. Aku mengambil kondom itu darinya dan membentang di atas kepalanya, menggulung ke bawah dengan dua tangan secara bergantian. Saat sudah terpasang, dengan memegang pinggulku Chanyeol mengangkatku, mengangkat dan membimbingku ke arah kemaluannya. Aku memegangi miliknya dengan satu tangan dan menjajaki milikku dengan ujung kepalanya.

Aku menahan tubuhku di atasnya sejenak, menatap kearahnya, mata kita bertemu. Aku bersumpah ada bunga api yang terbang di udara, meskipun hanya sesaat. Aku membenamkan diriku ke bawah dalam satu gerakan lambat, terengah-engah, mulutku gemetar saat dia meregangkan milikku yang ketat lebih lebar untuk menerima dirinya. Ya Tuhan, miliknya besar.

Dia mengisiku, dan membuatku meregang untuk menyesuaikannya.

Dia mengerang saat aku melingkupinya, geraman rendah seperti binatang di belakang tenggorokannya, suara primitif yang membuatku jadi liar. Aku menyangga tubuhku dengan tangan di dadanya dan mulai memutar pinggulku dengan pelan, terukur dan tidak tergesa-gesa, membiarkan milikku menyesuaikan ukurannya. Dia bahkan belum sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam, dan aku sudah menuju ke arah orgasme. Aku tak bisa bernapas merasakan dirinya ada di dalam diriku, dan malah bertambah buruk ketika ia memegang payudaraku dengan tangannya dan melakukan sihirnya lagi, memutar-mutar putingku, mencubit, dan menangkup payudaraku sambil mengangkatnya dengan tangannya yang besar.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" Chanyeol bertanya, nyaris belum menggerakkan pinggulnya, belum menyodok sama sekali. "Kau begitu ketat, luar biasa ketat."

Aku menggeleng, menarik napas untuk bicara. "Tidak… kau sempurna. Tapi

pelan-pelan dulu."

Aku mengangkat pinggul hingga membuatnya hampir keluar dariku, dan dia mendorong ke arahku, ingin menenggelamkan dirinya lagi. Aku mengempaskan diriku, dan kali ini aku mengambil seluruhnya ke dalam diriku, dirinya sampai ke dasar, mengandaskan pinggulku padanya. Aku ambruk ke atas tubuhnya, melumat bibirku ke bibirnya, napasku terengah, butir-butir keringat mengalir di tulang punggungku.

Api bergolak di dalam perutku, cairan panas menggenang di antara pahaku, menyebar ke setiap jengkal tubuhku, melapisi setiap pori-pori kulitku dengan hipersensitivitas. Dia mulai bergerak, denyutan bertahap dan dorongan yang lembut. Setiap gerakannya mengirim ekstasi mendebarkan ke seluruh tubuhku, menyesakkan napas, menyebabkan rintihan dari tenggorokanku. Aku menyesuaikan ritmenya, hanya sedikit bergerak masuk dan keluar, aku mencengkeram dia, lenganku di lehernya, seluruh tubuhku menempel tubuhnya, keringat kita bertemu dan napas kita bersatu. Bibirnya menyentuh bahuku dan jari-jarinya mencengkeram pinggul dan pahaku, berusaha mengambil kendali.

Aku merasa otot-ototnya tegang dalam sentuhanku, dan kemudian ada saat memusingkan ketika ruang merentang dan berputar dan tiba-tiba dia sudah berada di atas tubuhku, tubuhnya berat tapi tidak menekanku, sekarang miliknya di dorong sepenuhnya tapi tidak menerjang. Mulutnya menemukan putingku, dan dia menggigit tonjolan sensitifku dengan giginya, menyebabkan jeritan kecil dariku.

"Ya Tuhan, kau begitu responsif," katanya, memutar rambutku ke dalam jari- jarinya.

Dia mendongakkan kepalaku dan menelusuri bibirnya di leher dan turun ke payudaraku, meninggalkan jejak ciuman basah berapi-api.

"Responsif?" Kataku dengan terkesiap.

"Bagaimana kau bereaksi terhadap apa yang aku lakukan padamu. Kau mengeluarkan suara setiap kali aku menyentuhmu. Aku menyukainya."

Ia bergerak lebih bersemangat sekarang, menarik keluar dirinya lebih jauh dan mendorongnya kembali, dan aku mengerang dengan setiap gerakan pinggulnya, setiap dorongan nikmat darinya. Aku tak bisa menahan suara yang keluar dariku, suara itu seperti sedang ditarik keluar dariku, ditarik keluar dari tenggorokanku seperti ilusionis menarik tali dari syal multi-warna dari dari satu tangan ke tangan yang lain secara bergantian.

"Aku biasanya tidak begitu berisik," kataku, menanam ciuman di pipi, rahang, dan akhirnya bibirnya.

"Jangan berhenti," katanya. "Aku menyukainya. Aku suka suara yang kau buat…"

"Kalau begitu jangan berhenti apa yang sedang kau lakukan," kataku, tersenyum

diatas mulutnya.

"Tidak akan terjadi," janjinya.

Dia menarik keluar sehingga hanya ujungnya yang ada dalam diriku, mengaitkan kakiku di atas bahunya dan menekuk lututnya. Setengah berat tubuh bagian bawahku kini disangga oleh kemaluannya dan kakiku yang ada di pundaknya.

Tanganku mencengkeram selimut, mencakar dengan kekuatan putus asa saat ia mulai untuk mendorong dirinya ke dalam diriku, lambat pada awalnya, kemudian kecepatannya mulai meningkat. Pinggulku menempel pinggulnya, dan sekarang aku menerima miliknya sepenuhnya, seluruh miliknya masuk ke dalam dan menyeruduk dinding bawahku, tergelincir dengan licin kembali keluar, hanya untuk menekan lagi, dibantu oleh cairan yang merembes dari milikku yang berdenyut.

Eranganku sekarang vokal, bukan hanya rintihan napas, tapi suara jeritan kenikmatan sepenuhnya. Dia bergabung denganku, menggeram dan mendengus,seperti binatang mengamuk dengan mata liar dan otot berkilat, keringat berkilau dan sensual. Dorongannya bertambah cepat, dan aku merasa getaran kecil mulai menjalar dipahaku, pada awalnya hanya gemetar kecil dari otot-ototku.

Aku tak mampu mencegah untuk memperlambat lonjakan pinggulku, naik dari punggung dan bergulir kearahnya, sekarang aku mengerang tanpa henti. Getarannya menyebar seperti api kebakaran ke otot-otot organ intimku, dan naik sampai perut, paru-paru, lengan dan kakiku, sampai aku menjerit seakan kerasukan. Dia seperti piston di dalam diriku, mulut terbuka dalam suara menderu. Getarannya berubah menjadi gempa bumi, dan kemudian pergeseran tektonik, seluruh tubuhku mengejang, padahal aku belum orgasme sepenuhnya begitu juga dirinya.

Aku menjerit keras sekarang, lebih keras dari suara yang pernah aku keluarkan dan aku benar-benar menjadi hamba darinya, yang ditenggut olehnya, tubuhku dibawa ke puncak dari sensasi. Dia berteriak, dan kemudian miliknya berdenyut dan mendorong dalam irama staccato keras dan aku merasa dia klimaks, merasa otot-ototnya menegang dan dia bersandar di atas kakiku. Lalu aku melihat bintang, saat orgasmeku mulai terjadi, titik-titik putih di seluruh pandanganku, titik-titik kecil tak berwarna menyebar keluar satu sama lain sampai seluruh dunia menjadi putih sepenuhnya dan tubuhku terkurung dalam ekstasi dan kejang yang begitu kuat dan tak berujung, tanpa henti bahkan hingga aku tak mampu menjerit, tak bisa terisak, bernapas atau bahkan berkedip. Miliknya terus tenggelam dalam diriku, mendorong ledakan dalam tubuhku jadi lebih panas, lebih tinggi, dan lebih kuat. Kupikir aku sedang di robek menjadi dua, oleh kenikmatan murni, dan ia masih terus mendorong, hingga dia datang.

Sebuah pikiran tunggal melintas dalam benakku: aku ingin dia tanpa pelindung dalam diriku, hingga aku bisa merasakan benihnya mengalir ke dalam diriku. Tak ada lagi yang penting kecuali mencapai puncak sensasi, persetan dengan konsekuensi.

Pikiran tersingkir, lalu, saat ledakan bergulir melalui tubuhku, aku kejang-kejang, dan entah bagaimana kakiku sudah berada di tempat tidur dan tubuhnya ada di atasku dan miliknya masih berdenyut dalam diriku, menarik sisa-sisa terakhir dari sensasi dari dalam tubuhku.

Napasku kembali menjadi terengah-engah, pusing memabukkan, dan aku menyadari sebagian penyebab aku melihat bintang karena aku secara harfiah, secara fisik tak bisa bernapas, orgasmeku begitu intens.

Aku mendengar suara tersedak, dan merasa dadaku naik-turun, dan menyadari bahwa suara itu adalah aku, menangis tak terkendali, menjerit dan gemetar. Chanyeol menyadarinya segera, dan dengan segera berguling dari atasku, memegang pipiku dengan tangannya. "Aku menyakitimu." Dia tampak takut atas pemikiran itu, hina penuh kesedihan. "Kau menangis."

Aku menggeleng dan memaksa bernapas paru-paruku, mendorong pergi air matanya.

"Tidak, tidak. Chan…" Aku berguling jatuh ke atas dadanya dan lengannya membungkusku. "Aku menangis karena aku belum pernah… karena kau menyetubuhiku sampai aku tak bisa bernapas."

"Apa itu berarti sesuatu yang bagus?" Dia mencari ke dalam mataku, masih tampak cemas.

"Oh Tuhan ya. Pasti." Aku tak bisa menjelaskan agar membuatnya paham apa yang aku baru saja alami. "Kau sudah menghancurkanku, tahu."

"Apa?" Dia tampak panik. "aku memakai kondom, kau melihat aku memakainya."

Aku tertawa, menyadari betapa lucu kedengarannya. "Tidak, maksudku kau telah menghancurkan harapanku terhadap semua pria lain. Mustahil bagi siapapun yang bias melakukan hal itu lagi padaku."

Chanyeol menghela napas lega. "Sialan, kau mengagetkanku."

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan bagaimana rasanya. Aku tak tahu bahwa seks bisa seperti itu."

Dia menyeringai dan meremasku dalam pelukan tangannya. "Oh, Baek. Berarti kau sudah begitu parah kehilangan." Dia meletakkan tangannya di pinggangku, kemudian menangkup pantatku.

Aku menggoyangkan pantatku pada sentuhannya. Aku suka bagaimana ia menyentuhku. Dan lalu aku khawatir tentang seberapa sering sejak aku bertemu dengannya aku mengucapkan kata "suka" kepadanya.

"Jadi, apa itu artinya lumayan, untukmu?" Tanyaku.

Chanyeol menatapku tidak percaya. "Kau bilang apa itu artinya lumayan?" Dia berguling di atasku, dan aku merasakan tekanan benda setengah keras di perutku. Aku mengeluarkan suara senang yang rendah di tenggorokanku, kagum bahwa ia bisa siap lagi secepat ini.

"Ini adalah benar-benar seks terbaik dalam hidupku." Chanyeol menurunkan bibirnya ke bibirku, dan menciumku dengan kelembutan yang mengejutkan.

"Omong kosong," kataku.

Dia tertawa mendengus. "Aku tak akan pernah bicara omong kosong pada pembual."

Aku mengulurkan tanganku ke bawah dan membelai miliknya yang mulai membesar, kemudian menyadari bahwa ia masih mengenakan kondom, lemas dan basah. Aku menariknya bebas dan meletakkannya di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Dia mengangkat alisnya ke arahku, lalu meraih satu kondom lagi.

Aku menghentikannya. "Aku akan segera datang bulan," kataku berbohong. "Kita tak perlu itu."

Dia ragu-ragu. "Aku lebih suka tidak mengambil risiko."

Aku tahu itu risiko juga, tapi aku tak peduli, tidak untuk saat ini. Selain itu, jika aku sudah terjerumus dalam masalah, maka itu tak lagi jadi masalah. Aku menyentuhnya lagi, menggeser tanganku pada miliknya yang licin, basah kuyup. Dia mengerang, menekan dahinya ke dahiku. Dia menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan halus, sekarang sudah ereksi sepenuhnya.

Aku menariknya masuk ke dalam diriku, dan dia masih ragu-ragu, mencoba untuk menariknya keluar. Seorang pria luar biasa.

"Aku ingin tanpa pelindung," kataku. "aku ingin merasakan milikmu keluar di dalam diriku."

"Aku seharusnya tidak melakukannya," protesnya.

Tapi itu sudah terlambat. Aku menggesek ke arahnya, meregang dan siap untuk menerima dirinya. Dia mengerang, setengah nikmat dan setengah frustrasi. Matanya menyala, dan kemudian ia tampaknya membuat keputusan. "Jika kau yakin," desahnya.

Lalu ia berguling dariku, mengabaikan jeritan protesku. Dia meluncur turun dari tempat tidur, menyambar tumitku dan menarikku ke arahnya. Dia menarik kakiku yang lain dan memutar kakiku hingga aku tak punya pilihan selain berguling tengkurap. Aku menengok menatapnya pura-pura ketakutan, mencakar tempat tidur seolah-olah aku menolak. Dia menyeringai sangat lebar, menyeret pantatku ke arah miliknya yang tegang. Dia membiarkan jari kakiku menyentuh lantai, lalu menyelipkan tangan di bawah panggulku dan mengangkatku, mendorong bantal di bawah perutku, rendah, sehingga pantatku menjadi lebih tinggi.

Aku nyaris tak bisa menyentuh karpet dengan satu jempol kakiku, setengah menggantung di tempat tidur, tidak aman dan tanpa keseimbangan atau kontrol atas gerakanku. Chanyeol menggenggam miliknya dan menyenggolkannya di pantatku, menggeser ujungnya ke bawah celahku, kemudian turun. Aku melebarkan kakiku, merasakan tangannya mencengkeram pantatku dan menyebarkannya terpisah.

Dia menampar pantatku dengan tangannya, cukup keras hingga menyengat, menyebabkan jeritan terkejut dariku, kemudian dia mencium tempat dia menampar tadi, mengubah jeritanku menjadi erangan. Dia melakukan hal yang sama ke sisi yang lain, dan kali ini ketika ia menciumnya, aku mendorong pinggulku kearahnya. Dia bergantian menampar dan berciuman sampai aku tak bisa menerimanya lagi, dan tepat pada saat itu, ia mengelus telapak tangannya di kulit pantatku.

Aku memutar pinggulku lagi, permohonan tanpa kata minta disentuh. Dia menggeser miliknya ke celahku, berhenti. "Kesempatan terakhir untuk menolak, singa kecilku yang cantik."

Aku menatapnya dari balik bahuku, alis terangkat tinggi dan mata melebar. "Oh, Chanyeol, aku sangat takut."

"Kau seharusnya takut," katanya, bibirnya melengkung dalam keinginan primitif dan humor.

Lalu ia membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam, selambat dan sehati-hati seperti yang pertama tadi. Dia membenamkan miliknya ke dalam diriku, mendorong miliknya sampai pangkalnya dalam satu gerakan.


	5. Chapter 5 (end)

A Wild Ride (Biker Billionaire #1)

Cast: Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

Length : Chapther

Rate : M

Genre : Smut, Romance, NC!

Remake novel romane erotika karya Jasinda Wilder

Warning : Its Genderswitch! dont like? dont read!

Aku melengkungkan punggungku dan tersentak, menggigit selimut, dan aku merasakan getaran sudah terjadi, meskipun pada kenyataannya aku sebenarnya masih merasakan gempa susulan dari orgasme terakhirku.

Dia meletakkan tangannya di pantatku, awalnya hanya bergerak beberapa inci masuk dan keluar, dan dengan setiap gerakannya aku terkesiap, mendorong pantatku ke arah dirinya. Dia mencengkeram satu pinggulku dan meningkatkan temponya, sekarang lebih yakin pada dirinya sendiri karena ia tahu aku bisa menerimanya tanpa terbelah menjadi dua. Selusin dorongan kemudian, aku merasakan orgasmeku terbangun dan pinggulku mulai berputar terhadap miliknya, yang ia bergerak pada setengah kecepatannya sekarang.

Ketika aku mengerang lupa daratan, dia menggapai ke bawah, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku, dan menemukan clitku dengan jari tengahnya, berputar- putar dalam lingkaran lebar.

"Oh Tuhan, oh Tuhan," teriakku.

Aku orgasme dengan keras. Aku melihat bintang-bintang lagi, dan merasa kejang di tubuh bagian bawahku. Tapi dia tidak berhenti, dan aku menyadari bahwa dia baru saja mulai. Jarinya masih bergerak di sekitar clitku, dan kemaluannya masih menyodok ke dalam diriku, dan aku menjerit dan mengerang di atas selimut, berusaha untuk menggerakkan pinggulku tapi aku tak bisa bergerak karena posisi yang tak seimbang dan orgasme terus meroket melandaku, terbangun dan terbangun ke puncak yang lebih tinggi.

Ia mulai mendengus, hembusan napas yang panjang dan serak, dan ia mendorong lebih keras lagi ke arahku, memutar jarinya pada tonjolan basahku bahkan lebih cepat, mengubah orgasme keduaku menjadi klimaks yang liar. Aku orgasme lagi, dan milikku mengetat mencengkeram, menjepit miliknya, kemudian ia klimaks dan semua kendali menghilang.

Dia menghentak ke dalam diriku, dan aku merasakan bolanya menampar dan berdenyut. Klimaksnya seperti banjir panas di dalam diriku, mengisi setiap ruang yang tak tersentuh dirinya dengan cairan kental. Aku orgasme untuk ketiga kalinya dan kemudian aku kehilangan kemampuan untuk menghitung atau berpikir ketika orgasme bergulir satu demi satu, bukan lagi gelombang kenikmatan atau ekstasi tapi suatu badai sensasi yang menderu, orgasme demi orgasme, hanya datang dan datang dan aku bahkan tak bisa untuk merengek, hanya bisa menempelkan bibirku yang terus gemetar di atas selimut yang beraroma bersih dan membiarkan dirinya memperlakukanku sekehendaknya.

Dia membungkuk di atasku sekarang, napas terengah-engah di atas rambutku yang masih basah, napas kasar dan putus asa mencari udara. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, menjalar ke arahku, denyutan tak terkendali miliknya ke dalam diriku.

"Jika aku orgasme sekali lagi aku pasti mati," bisikku.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku memberimu istirahat, ya?" Balas Chanyeol berbisik.

Dia mengangkat tubuhnya dariku, tapi aku sudah seper jelly, tak bisa bergerak dan ia harus mengangkatku, membaringkanku ke tempat tidur.

"Yah, hanya… hanya untuk beberapa menit," kataku.

"Berapa kali kau orgasme?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Aku menggeleng kepala. "Aku bahkan tak tahu. Tiga? Setelah tiga aku tak bisa menghitung lagi. Mereka datang begitu berdekatan bersama-sama hingga aku tak bisa bergerak ataupun berpikir."

"Aku tak pernah klimaks sebegitu hebat seumur hidupku," kata Chanyeol.

"Itulah yang kau bilang terakhir kali."

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Yah, sepertinya lebih baik lagi."

Kami melakukannya lagi malam itu, dua kali, sebelum jatuh tertidur setelah fajar. Setiap kali lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ketika Chanyeol dan aku akhirnyajatuh ke pelukan masing-masing, kami berdua kehabisan tenaga dan kelewat lelah.

Seluruh badanku sakit, dan tak pernah menikmati begitu banyak rasa sakit. Aku terbangun oleh cahaya sore yang tertuju padaku dari jendela, dan Chanyeol duduk di tempat tidur di sampingku dengan secangkir kopi di kedua tangan, aroma kopi telah membangunkanku.

"Pagi, tukang tidur," katanya, menyodorkan kopi saat aku duduk, aku tak mau repot-repot menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut.

"Kau adalah seorang santa," kataku. "kau bahkan menghidangkan kopi di tempat tidur."

Dia hanya tersenyum dan kami meneguk kopi masing-masing dalam keheningan. Aku tergoda untuk menciumnya, tapi aku tahu bagaimana mulutku,dan aku merasa sesuatu keluar dariku dan diperlukan dibersihan.

Aku hampir selesai berendam di kamar mandi yang lama dan nyaman ketika hal ituterjadi. Aku merasakan dengan jelas datang bulanku sudah tiba, dan kemudian sesuatu membasahi pahaku.

Aku merosot ke lantai kamar mandi, air mata lega membakar mataku. Chanyeol mendengar suaraku dan berlari datang.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah kau – sial, kau berdarah."

Aku menggeleng kepala dan menerima uluran tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, itu hanya datang bulanku."

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

Aku terisak dan bersandar di dadanya. "Aku – karena kupikir…" Aku tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kataku, entah bagaimana seakan mengatakan itu akan menempatkanku dalam bahaya karena mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Mata Chanyeol menyempit dan tatapannya mengeras saat ia meletakkan potongan-potongan teka-teki menjadi utuh. Lengannya tidak memelukku dengan erat, tapi berubah jadi kaku. "Kau pikir kau sudah hamil. Dan kau membiarkan aku-"

"Bukan milikmu, Chan Tapi Key. Itulah sebab pertengkarannya. Aku bilang padanya aku terlambat, dan dia hanya duduk diam. Dia tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Tidak marah, tidak takut, tidak bereaksi apapun. Dan aku marah seketika. Aku begitu muak karena dia begitu tenang sepanjang waktu… dan lalu aku bertemu denganmu dan aku sadar bahwa aku tak harus menjalani hidup seperti itu. Dan aku tidak bohong padamu. Ketika aku bilang padamu aku ingin kau keluar dalam diriku, aku tahu aku akan segera datang bulan atau aku sudah hamil, jadi tidak masalah."

Dia melunak. "Oh. Yah… mulai sekarang katakan yang sebenarnya, oke. Ada satu hal yang aku tak bisa tahan, dengan cara, kondisi, atau bentuk apapun, itu adalah tentang kebohongan, dan itu termasuk menyembunyikan kebenaran."

Aku mengangguk. "Aku tak ingin memikirkan masalah itu, ketika aku bertemu kau, aku ingin melupakannya dan berharap masalahnya akan menghilang. Dan memang benar." Aku menatapnya. "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak perlu."

"Yah, aku juga minta maaf karena ini berarti kita tak bisa melakukan apapun selama beberapa hari. Dan kau sepertinya memicu sesuatu dalam diriku. Kau membuatku menyadari betapa frustrasinya aku secara seksual…"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Yah, tidak apa-apa, karena kita punya penerbangan yang

panjang menunggu kita."

Aku melangkah mundur dan menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. "Penerbangan panjang? Kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Aku sudah melakukan riset padamu, saat kau sedang tidur aku bicara dengan supervisormu di rumah sakit, aku bicara sebagai CEO dan pendiri Rescue Medic Enterprises. Mereka semua bilang kau sangat tangguh di bawah tekanan, bahwa kau adalah seorang Paramedis bersertifikat dan kau punya pengalaman yang luas dengan teknik triase lapangan. Mereka juga mengatakan bahwa mereka melakukan pengurangan pegawai di rumah sakit dan kau masuk daftar yang akan dilepas."

Aku terguncang. Aku sudah menduga pekerjaanku ada dalam bahaya, itu salah satu elemen lain yang membuatku stres dan mungkin menyebabkan aku terlambat. Tapi apa yang dia katakan? Aku tetap diam dan membiarkan dia yang bicara.

"Maksudku adalah, jika kau bersedia, aku ingin menerimamu sebagai anggota terbaru Rescue Medic Enterprises."

"Kau mempekerjakan aku?" aku tidak yakin bagaimana perasaanku tentang hal itu.

"Jika kau ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru, ya. Perang sipil telah pecah lagi di Sudan, dan saudara-saudaraku sudah ada dalam perjalanan. Aku sudah memesan tiket dua kursi dari Metro."

Kepalaku berputar. "Sudan? Afrika?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, tangannya ada di lenganku menjaga agar tidak terjatuh.

"Ya. Jadi berpakaianlah, singa seksi kecilku. Hidupmu akan segera dimulai."

Aku menarik napas dalam. "Kalau begitu, jika kita pergi ke Afrika, aku akan membutuhkan sesuatu untuk keperluan wanita."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Itu baru gadisku. Ada sebuah kotak kecil di lemari obat. Ini milik adikku. Ia banyak bepergian, dan setiap kali dia lewat Detroit dia menginap di sini, jadi dia meninggalkan beberapa barang. Lacinya memiliki segala macam barang-barang feminin di dalamnya. Ambil saja sendiri."

Dia menciumku cepat, meremas pantatku, dan pergi, menarik ponsel dari saku celananya dan menekan tombol panggil cepat.

Lacinya memang memiliki persediaan yang sangat lengkap produk kebutuhan wanita. Dia memiliki apa yang aku butuhkan untuk mengurus tamu bulananku,ditambah beberapa kosmetik, sisir – berharap aku tahu tadi malam – dan pelurus rambut terkemuka. Aku memegang pelurus rambut di tanganku, menimbang-nimbang. Aku tak pernah benar-benar peduli untuk meluruskan rambutku. Aku telah mencoba beberapa kali, tapi Key tampaknya tidak pernah peduli sama sekali. Sekarang, akan memulai hidup baru dengan orang asing, aku memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

Aku meluruskan rambutku, memakai sedikit make-up, dan meninggalkan kamar mandi dengan perasaan seksi dan segar. Rambutku sekarang turun melewati bahuku, halus dan mengilap dan tidak seperti biasanya. Chanyeol sudah menaruh bra dan celana dalamku, sudah dicuci dan dikeringkan, dan sepasang jeans dan bustier dari kulit. Pakaian itu tampak mahal, dan tepat sesuai ukuranku. Aku mencoba memakainya, dan ternyata memang sangat pas. Aku tidak mengenali cewek biker pirang di cermin, tapi aku menyukainya.

Chanyeol muncul di belakangku dan bersiul "Sialan, Baek. Lihatlah dirimu."

Aku berbalik. "Aku juga tidak mengenali diriku sendiri." Aku menelusuri bustier kulit dengan tanganku, yang agak kekecilan, membuat payudaraku yang sudah penuh meluap keluar. "Punya siapa bustier ini?"

"Punyamu." Chanyeol menyeringai, sombong dan jahat. "aku menebaknya dari ukuran gaunmu. Aku sudah bangun sejak jam enam, jadi aku pergi keluar dan membeli beberapa pakaian untukmu saat kau tidur."

Hatiku luluh sedikit. Butuh keberanian yang serius untuk membeli pakaian seorang gadis, dan bakat untuk melakukannya dengan benar.

"Kau sudah bangun dari jam enam?" Ini sudah lewat tengah hari, dan aku masih merasa pusing.

"Kebiasaan lama," kata Chanyeol, mengangkat bahu.

Aku merasa seperti aku menelan semangka dengan organ bawahku. Aku sedikit sakit, tapi aku menikmati perasaan itu, dan menunggu dengan tak sabar membuat diriku sakit seperti ini sekali lagi, secepat yang aku bisa. Pandanganku mengembara ke tonjolan milik Chanyeol, dan itu bertambah besar bahkan ketika ia menatapku. Aku ingin dia sekarang dan di sini, dan hanya ada satu cara untuk mendapatkannya.

Aku mendekatinya dengan goyangan pinggulku, merasa wanita sepenuhnya dan siap untuk menghadapi dunia. Aku menyentuh ritsleting dengan kuku jariku.

Dia mundur, menyeringai. "Tidak, tidak bisa. Aku harus berkemas, dan kau harus foto untuk paspormu. Aku tahu seorang pria yang bisa mengurusnya dengan cepat. Penerbangan kita berangkat jam delapan malam."

Aku mengejarnya melintasi ruangan sampai aku membuat dia terpojok. Dia menatap ke arahku, mata terbakar.

"Kupikir kau… tahu kan…"

Aku berlutut di depannya, membuka ritsleting dan menarik celananya ke bawah sehingga kemaluannya yang memanjang melompat bebas. Dia tersentak ketika aku membawanya jauh ke dalam tenggorokanku tanpa banyak peringatan.

"Memang. Itu bukan berarti aku tidak bisa melakukan hal ini," kataku, menyebarkan air liurku padanya, dengan kedua tangan.

Dia terasa bersih dan enak, seperti garam dan kulit dan manusia. Dia klimaks dengan keras, dan cepat. Aku menyelipkan kembali miliknya ke dalam celananya dan berdiri, menyeka bibirku dengan punggung tanganku sambil bersandar ke dinding, terengah-engah.

Aku belum pernah naik pesawat sebelumnya, dan aku merasa gugup, mencengkeram lengan kursi dengan erat ketika jet tergoncang dan tersentak karena turbulensi yang kuat.

Chanyeol mengelus kakiku, santai, membaca buku. "Tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya sedikit goncangan."

Aku melirik Chanyeol, bertanya-tanya, bukan untuk pertama kalinya sejak naik pesawat ini, apa yang sebenarnya yang aku pikirkan, naik pesawat ke Afrika dengan seorang pria yang baru aku kenal dua hari.

Seperti apa perjalanan liar ini nantinya.


End file.
